YANA
by OnyxDay
Summary: What if the Face of Boe hadn't been talking about the Master? What if the Doctor saw a different face at the end of the Universe? What would that mean for him and Martha? And what does any of this have to do with Rose? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I just had the sudden inspiration to write this, so here goes. This is what just went through my head. What if the Face of Boe hadn't been talking about the Master? What if the Doctor had encountered a different person from his past? How will this affect his life and relationships? And what does this have to do with Rose Tyler? Read on to find out! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The Face of Boe was dying. Finally after so many millennia he could finally join his loved ones, wherever they were. Despite his many, many years, he still believed that there was something beyond death. There had to be, otherwise it was all for nothing. He looked at the Doctor. He didn't know who he was yet, but that was fine. He still had to tell him his greatest secret. The secret that he had been holding on to for such a long time. It should have left his mind, as had other memories, but it stuck with him. So few things had, but this was the clearest.

He could feel himself slipping away. It was now or never. He opened his telepathy and told the Doctor. He told him his secret. The thing that kept him waiting, holding out for that last meeting.

_"You are not alone."_

And then he was gone. He could finally join all those he had lost. Alice, Steven, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko, Suzie, Gray, John, Martha, Donna. Ianto. God how he had missed Ianto.

The Doctor watched, shocked. What did he mean? He was not alone..? But that's not possible... It couldn't be. Everyone was gone. All of them. He was the Last. He told Martha as much when she asked. He knew without a doubt that it was a mistake, or a joke, or-or something. It wasn't real. The Face of Boe was lying, of that he was sure. So he put it out of his mind and carried on. He travelled with Martha, trying to have the fantastic life he promised Rose. Rose. His reason for living, his beautiful pink and yellow human. He forgot 'you ar not alone' and replaced it with Rose.

* * *

**Okay, yeah that was a short chapter, but I'm trying to prolong this! Though if I even get ONE review I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as it's done. Trust me, I'm the Doctor. Okay, not really, but I can hope. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. That was a lot of reviews. I wasn't expecting that many. Cool. So here's chapter two. I decided to make this one Rose based. 'Cause we all love our Rose, our Bad Wolf, our Valiant Child. Don't lie to yourself. We know you do, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't be here. Same as before, except this time it's two reviews to keep me going! **

* * *

Rose Tyler needed to leave. Now. She couldn't stand being in this universe a second longer. She missed her Doctor and his TARDIS. She missed their adventures. His way of explaining things a mile a minute. His weird obsession with bananas. His brainy-specs. His **amazing** hair. But most of all she missed the way his hand fit perfectly in hers.

So with the help of Pete's Torchwood she started trying to find a way back. She worked day and night identifying alien tech that could help them. She taught them how to use it and helped them figure out how to piece them together. It took years, but finally they completed it.

Rose was impatient and decided not to test run it. So a week after it was done, after she had paid her debts, found some one to live in her flat, said goodbye to her family, and generally put her affairs in order, she left. Her mum, Mickey, Tony, and Pete were there to wish her good luck and say goodbye.

"Rose, just remember that we love you. And be safe sweetheart. We don't know where you'll end up, so be ready to run if you have to. And don't forget to slap that stupid alien for me alright?" Jackie Tyler told her only daughter from behind a protective shield.

"I won't Mum. I love you, all of you, so don't think of this as me abandoning you, okay? I just have to know that he's alright. 'Cos I know him and he's always gettin' in trouble. And he needs me there to get him out of it. Just know that I love you and I'll miss you." Rose said back as the scientists set up the device that would take her back to the Doctor.

"We're ready ma'am. On your signal." One of the scientists, Martha Jones, told Rose from their station.

"Thanks Martha. I'll miss you too. Everyone here. Alright then, goodbye. On my mark. Ready. Set. Allons-y!" They pressed the button and Rose disappeared with a resounding *crack!*. They stared at the spot where she had been and cried. Rose had been friends with a lot of the Torchwood staff and they would miss her. They all knew about the Doctor, so they understood. They would miss her, but they knew she was where she belonged. With the Doctor. In the TARDIS. As it should be.

However, Rose Tyler was not in the TARDIS. In fact she didn't know where she was. It was dark. Cold, but not freezing. And rocky. The air was breathable at least.

Rose stood up and looked around. She couldn't see very well in the dark, but she could hear fine. And what she heard was definitely not good. Off in the distance she heard footsteps and shouts of 'HUMAN!'. Rose started running as fast as she could away from the sounds. She searched the horizon for any signs of civilization. Nothing... Except, maybe? Yes! Of in the distance there was a distinct light. Civilization! Rose ran toward it as fast as she could, which considering all her practice was fairly fast.

Rose sprinted down a hill and found herself in front of a large gate maned by what appeared to be humans with guns. Rose ran up to them and banged on the gate, grabbing their attention.

"Help! Please open the gate! There's somethin' chasin' me!" Rose demanded as she pounded on the gates.

"Show us your teeth! Do it now!" One of the guards demanded of her. Rose was confused, but showed them anyway. She grinned, showing all of her teeth and they opened to gate. Rose rushed inside and they closed it just as the strange creatures rounded the hill. Rose saw that they were basically humanoid, but they had strange tattoos and piercings. When they growled she realized why the guards wanted her to show her teeth. Instead of blunt teeth like herself and the guards, they had sharp shark-like teeth. The guards fired at them, but only to make them scatter Rose observed.

"Where am I?" Rose asked the guard closest to her. He looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Um, yeah I must have. So, where are we?"

"You're at the silo."

"The silo?" Rose asked as they walked toward a building.

"You must have hit your head really hard. This is the silo. It contains the rocket we will take to Utopia. The last humans traveling in the stars, just like we did in the legends of old." The guard led her through a hallway full of tired, dirty, and probably hungry people.

"So who's makin' this rocket? I mean you've got to have an engineer, or somethin' right?"

"Well, we've got the Professor. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah. I don't know much, but I'm clever and I learn fast. I could probably help him. If he needs it, I mean he built a rocket! That's pretty impressive. Not as impressive as some of the things I've seen the Doctor do, but still very impressive. And it would seem that I've taken up his habit of babbling." Rose finally decided to stop when they reached a door and the guard opened it. Rose stepped in and saw what looked like a very crude launch room. Actually it looked like something the Doctor would put together.

"Hello? Professor Yana? We've got someone here that wants to meet you. She said she might be able to help." The guard called out into the room. An old man in an outfit that quite frankly looked like something from the 19th century stepped forward.

"Hello! Sorry about the mess, but we're trying to recalibrate the boost reversal devices. I'm Professor Yana. And you are?" The old man held out his hand and Rose took it.

"I'm... Uh... Mala. Mala Lupus. So what do you have here? It's all a bit, well, messy. Not to be rude or anythin' but I expected a little more, well more." Rose said as she looked around.

"Well we didn't have the best resources. All of our metal and wires went into the Rocket, this is just the controls. It's made out of protein actually. I wish we had better resources, but you do what you can. Any thing is better than this. So where did you come from? You're definitely new." Yana said as he went around connecting wires and circuits.

"Oh, I'm from a long way from home. Whole universe in fact. So when is this exactly? I didn't see any stars in the sky. Where'd they all go?" Rose was following his movements with her eyes.

"Some say its the end of the universe. There haven't been stars in the sky for a very long time. Decades. Not since I was a very young boy. But you said you could help?"

"Oh yeah. I'm not trained or anything, but I learn fast and I'm familiar with slap-dash technology. I learned from the best. You would've loved him, the Doctor. You're very similar actually." Rose stood up and went over to Yana to see if she could help.

"Ah thank you. Would you mind putting that wire in this socket. Thank you. I would like to introduce you to Chantho, my assistant, but she is out helping the refugees. If you would prefer you could take care of them while Chantho helps me in here." Yana offered, still working on his instruments.

Rose contemplated his offer. Did she want to work on the rocket? Or did she want to help the families? The Doctor always did say she had a knack for the domestic. And the spacey-wacey stuff reminded her to much of him. She made up her mind.

"I'll help with the families. You would probably prefer not to have to teach someone new." Rose picked up a wire the Professor was pointing at and handed it to him. He attached the wire and went back to the chairs.

"Thank you. Now why don't you try to find Chantho? Just ask one of the workers, they should know where she is. The workers are the ones with the clipboards. I'll be here when she gets back. Now go on, don't mind me." Yana was holding his head as if he was in pain. But Rose figured he wanted his privacy, so she left and went to find Chantho.

The silo was full of people huddled together in family pods. she found a child holding a clipboard and approached them.

"Hello? I'm looking for Chantho. The Professor sent me. I'm Mala by the way, what's your name?" Rose asked the child.

"I'm Creet. Why don't I show you to her. You're new here aren't you?"

"How does everyone know? You're like the fourth person to ask me that! Is it the clothes? The hair? What?" Rose asked Creet as they walked down the hallway.

"No, it's the lack of dirt. Anyone who's been here for even a day get's covered with grime. But it's better than being out there with the Futurekind. They say that's what we'll become if we don't find Utopia. I can't wait until the rocket's ready. My mum say's the sky's made of diamonds!" Creet said with the wonder that only a child could produce.

"How'd you learn about Utopia? Was it a legend? A story? What?" They turned a corner and there was another long corridor full of humans, or at least humanoids.

"One day we received a signal calling us through the stars. 'Come to Utopia'. So our scientists and engineers built the rocket. It took years and now it's just Yana. Well, anyways here you are. Chantho! Mala is here to replace you." Creet called out and a blue, insect-like humanoid appeared.

"Chan Hello tho." The alien said to Rose.

"Hello. Yana told me to relieve you. He said he needed you back in the laboratory and that I would be taking over all the family stuff. It was nice meeting you Chantho."

"Chan Thank you. It was nice meeting you also. I must go help the Professor now, goodbye tho." Chantho walked away, leaving Rose to care for the families.

A few weeks passed and Rose got used to the rhythm of the silo. She guided new arrivals to empty spots, or to their family members. She made friends with some of the refugees and other workers. She had gotten into the pattern of things when they arrived. She didn't know they were there until she heard someone talking about the arrival of a blue box. Rose ran around asking for Creet. When she found him she grabbed him to get his attention.

"Didyouseeamaninabrownorbluep instripedsuit?!" Rose yelled at the child.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying." Creet answered back.

"Did. You. See. A. Man. In. A. Brown. Or. Blue. Pinstriped. Suit?" Rose said much slower.

"Yeah. He went to go see the Professor." Creet answered her.

Rose took off as fast as she could. He was here. She didn't know why she was surprised, it was the Doctor after all, He was drawn to places like this, but she was. And she was happy, so, so happy. She could finally know the answer of her question. The question that had been nagging her since Bad Wolf Bay.

Rose ran to Yana's laboratory and stopped outside the doorway. She calmed her breathing and called out.

"Professor Yana?" She called into the room. The Doctor froze and the Professor turned to her.

"Ah. Mala come in. I'd like you to meet the Doctor. He's a scientist here to help with the rocket. Doctor, I'd like you to meet Mala Lupus." Yana introduced them, unaware of the tension in the room. Rose didn't notice anyone but Him. He was there, really and truly there. She could touch Him. He finally turned around and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rose?"

* * *

**He he! I'm so evil! I'm not updating until I get at least TWO reviews. So you better review if you want to find out how the Doctor reacts! Love you guys! See you next Chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chap. Okay, maybe not sorry, it did get me a lot of reviews! ;P So I am now giving you Rose and the Doctor's meeting! And of course Jack and Martha will be there. ****That's**** not going to be awkward at ****_all_****... So without any further ado, I give you YANA chapter 3.**

* * *

The Doctor turned around and saw her. The one person in the entire Universe he most wanted to see, but also the most impossible. He almost let himself hope it would be her when Professor Yana said her name was Mala Lupus. But he couldn't hope, he refused to hope, not when hoping just made the truth that more painful. He refused to believe, even when he saw her standing before him. He convinced himself it was a hallucination, or he was projecting his thoughts onto the person. He nearly believed it, but then Jack said the one thing that could snap him from his state of paralysis.

"Rose." Jack was the one to whisper it, but the Doctor was thinking the exact same thing.

That one word, expelled from an impossible, wrong man sent him running the few steps to her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the hug. He felt something wet hit his suit and knew that it was one of Rose's tears. He held on to her until he was sure she needed air, but even then all he did was loosen the embrace.

there was a loud cough from the corner of the room. The Doctor looked up to see Martha staring at them with her eyebrow raised. He released Rose and smiled at Martha.

"Martha I'd like you to meet Rose Tyler. Rose this is Martha Jones. She, um, weelll...she travels with me." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further.

"It's funny, I had a friend in the other universe that looked exactly like you. Her name was Martha too." Rose held out her hand, but Martha didn't take it. In fact she barely looked at Rose except to glare at her. Rose decided that this was one friendship that was not happening.

"Rosie? Oh my God! Y-you're here!" Jack ran forward and lifted her up in another hug. Rose laughed as he spun her around.

"Jack! Put me down! Jack, I'm glad to see you to, but put me down!" She was still laughing when Jack set her down. That stopped when Jack pulled her into a kiss.

The Doctor watched Jack run over and hug Rose. He saw all of their reunion and was glad to see it, until Jack started to kiss her. At that point he got very angry. I mean **very **angry. Oncoming Storm, angry. He stepped forward and tore Jack away from **his **Rose. The Doctor practically threw Jack across the room. He then turned away from a very stunned Jack and scooped Rose into his arms and gave her a passion-filled kiss. He kissed her how he had dreamed of doing since he regenerated. He didn't stop kissing her until his respiratory bypass kicked in. He held her close and whispered in her ear the thing he had longed to say on Bad Wolf Bay. The end of his sentence.

"I love you." Then it was Rose kissing _him_. She made it deep and forceful, whereas his was slightly slower and not as deep.

"Hello? Love-birds? Incase you forgot, there are other people here. One of whom who just threw at a wall! And I think you might want to explain some things to Professor Yana over there." Martha said in an ice-cold voice as she helped Jack stand. Rose released the Doctor and stepped back, blushing a shade that matched her name. Martha is helping Jack to one of the chairs near where he set his bag and sits him down. Trying to find a med-kit she searches his bag, but all she sees is a giant metal container. She pulls it out to reveal a jar, with a hand in it!

"Oh my God. " She sets the hand on a table and the others come over.

"You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag." Martha tells them repeatedly.

"Is that..?" Rose asks the Doctor from where she's standing behind him.

"That's, that's my hand ! From Christmas day! Remember Christmas day, Rose? Lost my hand, there it is!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

"I told you I had a Doctor detector." Jack told him nonchalantly from his chair.

"Chan Is this a tradition among your people tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on the street I live on!" Martha answered.

"Hold on, you said that's your hand. But you've got both your hands, I can see them!" Martha added as she stared at the jar.

"Christmas day, not this Christmas, the one before it, I was in a sword fight. Remember the big ol' spaceship over London? All those people on rooftops? I was on the ship, with Rose, and Mickey. And Harriet! Can't forget Harriet! Oh, I knew her back when she worked with Flydale North. Wonderful woman, stopped World War Three with her. Worried about her Mum." The Doctor got that far-off look in his eyes. But then he shook his head and turned to Rose and smiled.

"Let me guess, Rose was there too?" Martha said with venom in her voice. Rose didn't understand how this Martha could hate her so much when her Martha was her best friend at Torchwood. It was weird how parallel people could be so different. But then parallel Mickey had been very different from real Mickey. So had parallel Pete. So maybe Martha in this world was meaner than the Martha in Pete's world.

"Yeah, I was. Saved the world while he was off nappin'!" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"I was regenerating! And might I remind you, Rose Tyler, that you gave up on me!" The Doctor's voice mimicked his exact pattern of speech from the last time he had said those words.

"Still rude, I see. And definitely not ginger! Glad that hasn't changed! I missed you." Rose was teasing when she started, but softened on her last sentence.

"Excuse me? But how exactly do you know each other? Why do you keep calling her Rose? Her name is Mala. I'm sorry, but I'm just completely confused." Yana finally spoke up. They all turned to him, forgetting he was there.

"Weelll... I suppose that is true to an extent. She did tell you her name was Mala Lupus. And she **is** the Bad Wolf, which is what that translates to. And you probably **are** confused. As to why I keep calling her Rose, well that's her real name. Rose Marion Tyler. And we used to travel together, me and Rose. And Jack, though I looked completely different then! I was all short hair, big ears and leather jacket. Thank Rassilon I regenerated! I don't know about you, but I rather like this version of me! Though, I wish I was ginger. Never been ginger, sounds nice though. Oh, but you don't care about me! You really want to know how to get your ship to fly! Which I figured out how to do while we were talking! 'Cos I forgot to mention one thing. I'm **very** clever!" The Doctor went on to explain exactly what he needed each of them to do.

Martha went to help Chantho gather circuit boards to upload. Rose went along to help get the passengers ready for boarding. The Doctor, Jack and Professor Yana went about connecting circuits and wires and doing other technical things. When Martha and Chantho came back with the boards they began sliding them into their slots. Rose was still out helping families when she noticed one girl off to the side, not gathering things or loading onto the rocket.

Rose followed her and noticed that her lips fit uncomfortably over her teeth, like she was hiding fake fangs. Or real ones! Rose saw her moving toward a circuit board, so she lunged out and stopped her. The FutureKind fought Rose and sliced her across the stomach before the guards came, attracted by the noise. They chased the FutureKind away and went to help Rose. Rose's belly was sliced straight across. The guards tried to lift her to carry her to the rocket, but Rose told them that she had to go to Professor Yana. They took her to the lab and set her down on a clear piece of space. The Doctor instantly stopped what he was doing and went to her, a panicked look on his face.

"Rose, oh Rose! You can't leave, not when you just got back! I can't loose you again! I barely survived when you were in a parallel world! Please, don't do this! Oh Rassilon, Rose!" The Doctor held onto Rose and sobbed. No one dared interrupt them. They kept doing their jobs, but went about it quieter and they kept stealing glances at the couple that was apparently doomed.

"Do-doctor.. I.. I lo-love.. y-you. I j-just.. want y-you to.. know th-that... And p-please.. do-don't travel.. alone. Pro-promise me." Rose demanded in between shaky breaths. She had tears in her eyes that began to stream down her face. The Doctor's tears mixed with hers as they landed on her face.

"I promise. I love you too Rose Tyler. With both of my hearts." The Doctor held her as her face paled. She faintly smiled.

"Quite right too." She gave a sharp gasp of pain.

"ROSE!" The Doctor's face contorted in fear. Rose calmed her breathing and continued.

"Doctor, i-if you fi-find a way.. I wa-want you to gi-give my mu-mum.. so-something.. oh-okay?" The Doctor nodded. "In my le-left.. po-pocket.. I ha-have a wa-watch. I've ha-had it si-since.. birth. I wa-want you.. to gi-give it to m-my mu-mum. And a-around my ne-neck.. I ha-have m-my TA-TARDIS key.. give it t-to someone wo-worthy.." She coughed again and the Doctor held her close. She reached her hand down and took an old fob watch out of her jean pocket. She handed it to the Doctor, who looked at it like it was Christmas. He turned it over to reveal a network of interlacing, complex circles. His eyes lit up even more.

"Rose do you know what this is?" She shook her head 'no'. "This is a Time Lord's watch. It contains the essence of a Time Lord, of the person who possesses it. If you've had this since you were a kid, then you're not human. Rose, this watch means that you're a Time Lady. Which means you don't have to die. All you have to do is open the watch. You'll get all of your Time Lady memories back, and you'll still have your human memories." He set the watch in her hand. She looked at it and then at him. Then back to the watch. Slowly she pressed the button to open it.

A bright gold light came out of the watch and streamed into Rose. She screamed from the pain of rewriting her biology, but the Doctor held on to her, even as she trashed around. When she was done thrashing he gently released her. He stood up and looked down at her. It looked like whatever happened in her body to transform her also got rid of her wound.

"Rose? Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Do you remember who you are?" The Doctor asked the woman laying on the floor. She suddenly sat up and looked at the Doctor.

"Woah. That was weird. Rassilon, I feel so free! How do they travel in those tiny human minds?" The woman who Rose became said to no one in particular.

The Doctor bent down at the knees so he was eye level with her.

"Do you remember who I am? Do you remember who **you** are?" He asked the strange woman. She looked at him with a very curious expression on her face.

"Of course I do! You're the Doctor and I'm... Oh. I don't know who I am. I never got a chance to choose. Well then I guess we'll just have to pick one for me! How about the Bad Wolf? It'd be much easier to use that rather than think of a new one. But then, maybe I want a new one. New me, new name. Though I did like Rose, and we are the same person. How about... Oh I don't know! All the good one's are taken! Maybe the Rosado? Naw, doesn't feel right. Maybe just the Rose. The Doctor and the Rose. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. The Destroyer of Worlds and the Valiant Child. Shiver and Shake! Hold on, no that's something else. Sorry. So what do you think? Just the Rose?" She finished up, directing this question directly at the Doctor.

He cracked a big goofy grin and pulled her into another hug. "**My** Rose!"

She laughed and hugged him back. "**My** Doctor!"

"Not to interrupt, but we kinda need help over here!" Jack shouted over to them. They stood up and went to a different panel and started to connect wires and switch knobs.

_"Doctor? Are you up there? If you can hear this, we found you're box. We're bringing it up_ _now."_

"Ha! Professor, I think I found a way to get you to the stars! 'Cos from what I can tell this can't be operated from the rocket. You were going to stay here, but I can get you to Utopia faster than any rocket." The guards brought in the TARDIS and set it towards the back of the lab. They were almost ready to launch, but the Doctor figured they could use more power, so he grabbed a cable from the TARDIS and connected it to the power supply.

"A little extra boost of power!"

They continued prepping for the launch. The stet-radiation was stable, so the Doctor and the Rose went down to the radiation controls and took over there, so that they could board the rocket. Once everyone was secure and everything was set in the control room, the countdown started. They reached blast-off and the Doctor and the Rose ran back up to Yana and everyone else. When they got there Jack, Martha and Chantho were unconscious and Professor Yana was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor... ooh, new voice. _(Low),_ Hello, _(high),_ hello, (normal), hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me ? I don't think so!" A strange new voice came from the speakers on the TARDIS. Martha starts to stir beside the Doctor.

"Hold on! I know that voice!" She tells him. The Doctor doesn't pay any attention.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor pleaded with the new voice.

"Use my name." The voice said from inside the TARDIS. The Doctor's face went white as he realized who was in his TARDIS.

"Master. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor stood up, a plan already forming in his head.

"Tough!" The Master yelled from inside the TARDIS. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and gave it instructions telepathically. The TARDIS starts to disappear and the Doctor holds out his sonic screwdriver. He presses the button and something breaks inside.

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye !" The TARDIS dematerializes again and the Doctor is stuck standing looking at where his beloved TARDIS once stood. He turns back to Martha and Jack who are now regaining conciousness. Martha is sitting beside Chantho, who is apparently dead.

"How did he get here?!" The Doctor yelled in full Destroyer of Worlds mode. Martha flinched away, and even Jack looked scared. Rose just went over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"H-he was Professor Yana. It's like the Face of Boe said, You Are Not Alone. He had a watch, like yours and _Rose's_. I saw it and asked him about it. I-I didn't know he would be evil! I thought all Time Lords were like you. Nice." Martha was still scared, but figured he would be angrier if someone didn't answer him.

"Sweet? Maybe. Passionate? I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice. See the Time Lords were a pompous race. They had all this technology and knowledge, but they used it to conquer other planets. The only reason they stopped is because Rassilon made a law that said we couldn't interfere with other people's or planets. I'm an anomaly. Most Time Lords are cruel and all they care about is their own survival. The Master was the worst, and you just brought him out. He's supposed to be dead, all of them are. If he's here, then there could be Time Lords in human form everywhere. And I don't have the resources to find them all before they open their watches. So let's hope, for everyone's sake, that Rose and the Master are it." The Doctor turned away from Martha to face Jack.

"Jack give me your vortex manipulator. We're going Master-hunting. And I know just where to find him."

* * *

**So, yeah. That was Chapter three. Remember, three reviews gets you the next chapter. And make them good reviews, not just 'I liked it' or 'Please upload more'. Come on people! Get creative! I'm still working on Chapter three of Doctor Who, so that won't be up very soon. Please keep reading, and if you have a request for a chapter or something PM me or put it in a review. Keep reading, after all 'We're in a library! Books! Best weapons in the world!'. So bye and Allons-y!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's chapter four. Don't forget to review, etc., etc. I think that's it, so yeah. Read on.**

* * *

They appeared surrounded by the Vortex and slumped to the ground. The Vortex disappeared behind them and left them panting and gasping.

"Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Like I told Billy, catch your breathe, don't go swimming for half an hour. Is everyone alright? Jack, Martha? Rose?" The Doctor said, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Martha answered.

"Yeah, just fantastic." Jack said, stealing the last Doctor's catchphrase.

"Perfect, except for the sick feeling in my gut. Should pass fairly quickly though. How about you Doctor?" The Rose asked as she looked over to him. He grinned at her.

"Absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor told the Rose. They beamed at each other.

"We made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky." Jack exclaimed. The Doctor turned to him.

"That wasn't luck, that was me." He informed the ex-Time Agent. Back on Malcassairo, the Silo planet, he had fixed the Vortex Manipulator and set it to Earth, 21st Century, London. He had then told everyone to put their hand on it. He had sent them through the Vortex and landed them here.

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack informed everyone. The Doctor and the Rose just gave him an exasperated look.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha reminded them. The Doctor looked at her with anger still in his eyes.

"No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor told her.

"Right before he dematerialized you did something to the console, didn't you? You locked the coordinates so he could only travel between the last two points we did! Oh, but that's brilliant! You're a genius! Of course there's an eighteen month leeway, but that can't be helped. Even still, brilliant!" The Rose reasoned. The Doctor grinned at her. She grinned back in her famous 'tongue in teeth' style.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor." Martha interrupted the moment.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack told her, unaware she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What does that mean? Regeneration, you keep talking about it, but what is it?" Martha asked, trying to get an answer from the Doctor. It wasn't fair, this Rose girl just shows up, right when Martha thought she had a chance with the Doctor, and sweeps him right back to her. And as if that wasn't enough, it turns out she's a Time Lady!

"It means that he just changed his face and everything else about him. He's got the same memories and same basic personality, but everything else is different. It's a trick Time Lords have, a way to cheat death. You should only have twelve, but the Master has had many more, too many. For some reason the Time Lord Council keeps giving him more, even though he's a complete madman!" The Rose answered. Martha glared at her.

"Yeah but if he just changed his face, how are we going to find him?" Martha asked, pointedly looking at the Doctor.

"We'll know him, me and the Rose, the moment we see him. Time Lords always do." The Doctor explained as he started down the alley to the street. Martha wasn't glad that he mentioned Rose, but was distracted when she noticed the posters.

"But hold on. If he could be anyone... We missed the election. But it can't be." She stopped in front of a telly shop. There on the screen of all the tellies was a man with light sandy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit accompanied by a blonde woman in a black skirt suit with white trim.

"I said I heard that voice! When he spoke on the TARDIS I recognized his voice. That's the voice of Harold Saxon!" Martha exclaimed.

"That's him. The Master is Prime Minister." The Doctor said in a cold voice. On the screen Harold Saxon kissed the woman next to him at the prompt of a reporter.

"The Master and his wife!" Rose added. The reporters asked a question and Mr. Saxon answered.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now... is a doctor." The Master said the last part straight into the camera. The Doctor scowled and walked off, Rose, Jack, and Martha following him. They start heading toward Martha's flat. Martha unlocks the door and they step in.

"Home." Martha says as she steps through the threshold. Everyone else follows.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" The Doctor asks Martha. Jack tries to make a call on his mobile.

"Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone, we're here!" The Doctor reminded him. Jack shuts the phone and turns to the Doctor.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply..." Jack trailed off. Martha hands the Doctor the laptop.

"Here, any good?" She asks as she holds it out to him. Jack takes it instead. He starts to tap at it.

"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." He begins to pull up the websites. Martha watches him do it and the Doctor and Rose lean over behind them.

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you." Martha told them. The Doctor's face darkened.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." He said as Jack clicked through the pages of information.

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asks.

"He's a Time Lord." The Doctor answered evasively.

"Yeah, but who'd call themselves the Master?" Martha asked, trying to get more information.

"That's all you need to know." The Doctor told her, in a cold tone. He then changed his tone slightly as he talked to Jack. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Martha goes off to check her voice mail. There's one from Tish. She listens for a bit and than turns it off.

"Oh, like it matters." She mutters. She returns in time to see the end of a political ad.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way." He turned to the Doctor when he said the last part.

"Oh, thanks." He said absent-mindedly. Rose raised an eyebrow at this information.

"Don't you ever have a quiet Christmas?" She asked. The Doctor just turned to her and smiled. Then he turned to Martha when she started talking.

"He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha explained to them. The Doctor stood up and walked away. He ran his hands through his hair.

"But that's not possible!" He exclaimed. The Rose stood up and went to him. She tugged at his arms and turned him towards her. She stroked a hand through his hair, knowing it calmed him when she did it.

Jack stood up and went to make tea.

"But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack suggested. The Doctor broke away from the Rose and sat at the desk.

"No." He told them simply. The Rose went over to him, determined to calm him down.

"Why not ? Worked for me." He didn't notice the wince the Rose made at his remark. She felt guilty for making him the impossible thing he was now. The Doctor sighed.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now." He explained to them, something the Rose had already worked out for herself.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asked. The Rose decided to answer this one.

"Only about eighteen months, tops. He could only have been here eighteen months, so how did he manage all this? I mean Ko- the Master has always been a little- hypnotic, but how is he managing to do this on a scale this massive? We must be missing something!" She exclaimed, running a hand through the Doctor's hair.

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said. Jack nodded.

"So was I." He told them.

"Really? Both of you?" The Doctor asked, bewildered. They nodded and shrugged.

"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him" Martha defended herself.

"Me too." Jack told them. The Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asked, frantic.

"What was his policy? What did he stand for?" Rose added on, just as frantic.

"I dunno. He always sounded... good." Her voice took on a dreamy quality and she started to tap a rhythm of four beats on her leg. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about... I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice." She finished, still sounding dreamy. Jack looked just as dreamy and was nodding.

"What is that?" Rose asked. She was looking at Martha's fingers as they tapped the rhythm.

"What?" She asked, startled. Rose pointed at her fingers, still tapping.

"That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" She asked. Martha looked at her, anger flashing in her eyes. She stopped tapping.

"I dunno. It's nothing. It's j- I dunno!" She said, indignantly. Suddenly a tune came from the website and the message _'__SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS" appeared on the screen._

The Doctor turns on the telly.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." He says sarcastically. The Rose takes his hand and squeezes it slightly. He squeezes back. The Master appears on the screen in front of a fireplace.

_"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen... Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this... citizens of Great Britain... I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." _He nods to someone off-screen and the footage changes to a floating sphere.

_"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."_ A female voice says from inside the sphere. The footage switches back to the Master. He's making an 'aww' face.

_"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."_ He tells the camera. The Doctor and the Rose sit up in shock.

"What?!" They both exclaim at once. On screen the Master continues.

_"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every... oh, I don't know... medical student ?" _He looked at the camera and it seemed like he was talking to them. The Doctor jumped up and spun the telly around to find a bomb there.

"Everyone out!" The Rose yelled. The Doctor grabbed the laptop and sprinted out the door. They reached the street just as the front windows explode.

"Is everyone alright?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Fine" Jack answered.

"Rose?" He turned to find her leaning against a car.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She answered. He nodded.

"Martha?" He turned to find her tying to call someone. "What are you doing?"

"He knows about me. What about my family?" She asked as she listened to the ringing.

"Don't tell them anything!" He told her. She glared at him defiantly.

"I'll do what I like!" Suddenly her mum picked up. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there." The Doctor tuned her out. He looked around and found a car that could fit all of them. He looked around, then soniced it open. He got in and motioned for the Rose and Jack to follow him. Jack grabbed Martha and pulled her into backseat with him. The Rose sat upfront with the Doctor.

"Dad!" Martha yells.

"Martha, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks from the passenger seat.

"They have my family! We have to go get them!" She pleads, her hatred momentarily gone.

"It's a trap! That's exactly what they want!" The Doctor tells her.

"Please! I have to help them!" She pleads with him. Rose puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Doctor? I know that if it was my family, Rose's family, I wouldn't forgive you if we did nothing. Do this for her, please?" The Rose asked him. He glanced at her and groaned. He ignited the engine with the sonic and stared to drive to Francine's house. When they got a few houses down they stopped. Francine and her ex-husband were being escorted into police vans. Jack holds back Martha and the Doctor reverses and drives out of there. Martha pulls out her phone again and dials her sister.

"Tish?" Martha asks when her sister picks up. There's silence on this side then a faint yell from the mobile.

"What's happening?! Tish!" She yells into the phone, then turns to the Doctor. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Martha, shut up! I've been trying to be nice to you this entire time because you remind me of a friend of Rose's in the parallel universe, but I can see that you are completely different! Can't you see how guilty the Doctor is already? Don't add your guilt to his, alright? Because I am literally a new person, I don't know how different I am to Rose, so don't push me!" The Rose yelled at a terrified Martha. The Doctor expecially surprised. Even Jack was surprised, and he was expecting it. The Rose sat back in her seat and relaxed. She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Okay, so first we need to ditch the car. Doctor, pull over here." They pulled over and they climbed out. "Secondly, Martha, do you have any other family members that might be in danger?"

"Yeah, my brother Leo."

"Okay, go call him." Martha walked away a bit and called her brother. An few minutes she came back.

"He's going into hiding for a bit. What's the next step?" Martha asked as she put away her phone.

"I need to see your phone. I have to make a call." Martha handed her the mobile.

"Who you gonna call?" The Doctor asked. They all cracked up at the bad joke, they needed to relieve the tension. The Rose sobered first and dialed the phone. She knew it wouldn't matter what number, but unconsciously dialed Rose's mum's number.

_"You've reached Jackie Tyler. I'm sorry but I'm out right now. But call later. Ta-ra!" *Beep*_

_"Miss Tyler how nice to meet you. I'm Harold Saxon." _A new, but recognizable voice greeted her.

"Hello Master." She greeted him coldly.

_"MMmm... I love it when you say my name Miss Tyler. Or, should I call you the Rose?"_ He asked over the phone. She tightened her grip on the mobile.

"Call me what you like, it doesn't change what you are. I mean, really? Master? It's a physiologists field day!" She informed him.

_"Yes, and what of your precious Doctor? The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"_ The Master sneered at her over the phone. The Rose's eyes narrowed.

"So... Prime Minister?" She said, changing the subject.

_"I know. It's good, isn't it?"_ He boasted. The Rose turned around, away from the Doctor.

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman." The Rose asked, she was honestly curious.

_"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Rose? You must know."_ The Master evaded her question. She decided to answer him.

"Gone." Her voice was tinted with sadness. She couldn't look the Doctor in the eye when he turned her to face him.

_"How can Gallifrey be gone?"_ He demanded with confusion evident in his voice. The Doctor heard it over the phone and held out his hand to the Rose. She turned away again.

"It burnt." She told him, her voice cracking slightly.

_"And the Time Lords?" _He asked. The Rose couldn't decide whether he was worried or hopefull.

"Dead. And the Daleks." She heard the Doctor whisper 'More or less', but ignored it. "What happened to you?" She knew the Doctor wanted to know so she switched to speaker.

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because... I was so scared. But what about you? How did you end up on Earth?" The Master asked the Rose. She fidgeted slightly and avoided the Doctor's eye.

"I was banished. I was there when the Could've Been King led his Army of Meanwhiles and Nevermores. I was given orders and I didn't follow them. But I was too valuable so they banished me to Earth in my TARDIS. I used the Chameleon Circuit, but something went wrong. I was turned into a baby and left on Jackie Tyler's doorstep. The rest is history." She evaded tithe Doctor's hand when he tried to comfort her.

_"So all of the Time Lords are gone? But not the Doctor which means..." _He trailed off, waiting for one of them to fill in the information.

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything." The Doctor replied. They could practically hear the Master's grin.

_"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"_ The Master was gleeful. He wanted to know what it felt like to destroy whole civilizations. The Rose recoiled in disgust.

"Stop it!" The Doctor didn't want to remember.

_"You must have been like God."_ The Master breathed.

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other." The Doctor looked at the Rose as he said this, making sure she knew he was talking to her as well.

_ "Are you asking me out on a date? Oh Doctor I'm flattered, but what would Rose think?" _The Master teased them. The Rose could see the Doctor was getting angry. She put her hand on his shoulder and took the phone from him. She turned of the speaker and held it to her ear.

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth." The Rose pleaded with him. It may not be her home planet, but Rose Tyler had grown up here. She felt protective of it.

_"Too late."_

"Why do you say that?" The Rose didn't like where this was going.

_"The drumming."_ The Rose heard him drum his fingers on the table._ "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Rose. The constant drumming."_ He sounded a bit mad, which worried the Rose.

"We could help you. Please, let us help you." She pleaded with him.

_"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen."_ The Rose heard him tap on the table again_._ _"Here come the drums. Here come the drums."_

A man leaning on the wall near the Doctor begins to tap the same rhythm on his leg. The Rose whirls to look at him.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" The Doctor looks at her, then at the man tapping on his leg. He realizes what's going on and ushers Martha and Jack away from him.

_"Ooh, look. You're on TV."_ The Master told her, seemingly at random.

"Tell me!" She demanded, not up for his games.

_"No, really. You're on telly! The Doctor and his little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!" _Rose turned to look at a TV in a shop window.

_"They are known to be armed and dangerous" _The newscaster tells them from the telly. On it are fuzzy pictures of the Rose, the Doctor, Jack, and Martha.

_"You're public enemies number one, two, three And four. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" _The Rose turns to the right and notices the camera.

"He can see us! Doctor!" The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the camera and it sparks and apparently turns off.

_"Ooh, you public menaces. Better start running. Go on. Run!"_ The Master taunts over the phone and the Rose turns it off. She turns to them and grabs the Doctor's hand they start running with Martha and Jack close behind them.

"He's got control of everything!" The Rose informed them as they ran.

"Doctor what do we do?" Martha asked, gasping for breath.

"We run!" He told her. They continued to run until they reached an old warehouse. The Doctor soniced the lock and they snuck in, closing the door behind them. They found an empty barrel and old packing crates. They broke some of the crates and put them in the barrel. The Doctor used his sonic to light them and they used the smaller crates as chairs. Jack fiddled with his vortex manipulator and the Doctor set up the laptop. The Rose was leaning over his shoulder, helping him when he needed it. Martha, feeling left out just sat out. That is, until her stomach growled.

"Alright, I don't know about you Time Lords and whatever Jack is, but I'm starving. I think I could manage to get some chips without anyone seeing me. Do you want anything?" Martha said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, some chips sound lovely! What about you Jack?" The Rose said, instantly perking up. Rose Tyler loved chips, so she figured she would too. Jack nodded and the Doctor made a noise of agreement. Martha nodded and asked around for money. Jack gave her some, but the Doctor just shook his head. He never carried money for some reason.

"Sorry. I've got money, but it's from the parallel universe. I don't think it works here." The Rose said apologetically. Martha scowled and grabbed her hoodie, stepping out of the warehouse, making sure no one saw her. The Rose went back to helping the Doctor and Jack went back to fiddling with his vortex manipulator.

"So Doctor, I see what you meant by getting a first in jiggery-pokery. I can't believe they actually had a class called that!" The Rose said, trying to lighten the mood. She succeeded and the Doctor let out a laugh.

"Yeah! And do you remember having Whatsamacallums? That was a brilliant class!" The Doctor laughed at the memories.

"Oh yeah! You and Koschei, always getting in trouble! Oh the professors **hated** you!" The Rose laughed with him. The Doctor sobered slightly at the use of the Master's old nickname.

"You knew us then?" He asked her.

"Everyone knew you! You guys wee infamous! Theta and Koschei, Troublemakers of Gallifrey! I heard of all your exploites! Putting Proffesor Rama in a Time Lock, then throwing him into the Sea of Desperation! That was a classic! Kids were trying to replicate that for decades! They never quite managed what you guys did though!" The Rose was laughing again. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh with her.

"So what was your nickname in school?" He asked her. She tensed a bit, then avoided his eyes.

"Rho Psi. Funny right?" The Rose asked, her voice dripping with contempt. The Doctor was shocked. Then his face transformed with realization.

"**You're** Rho Psi? You mean Rosy Rho Psi?! But- oh Rose! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! Koschei dared me, in front of everyone, I couldn't say no! I'm sorry. I always regretted not being able to apologize. I'm sorry." The Doctor was horrified at himself. He couldn't believe he had done that, expesially to the Rose! Jack had been quite this entire time, but couldn't help himself now.

"What are you talking about?" He said, fed up with their bonding. The Doctor looked down in shame. The Rose turned to Jack.

"Right after my eighth birthday I was taken to the Untempered Schism. A group of us went, including the Doctor, or Theta as he was known then, and Koschei, his best friend. I went up and they say that when I looked into it my skin and hair turned a rosy pink and my eyes glowed gold. I don't remember much, except this feeling, like there was another presence in my mind. When I snapped out of it and went back to the group, the Doctor called out, 'Look it's Rosy Rho Psi!' Everyone started calling me that, and it continued throughout school. Even after school when I started working with the High Council it stuck. I stayed with the Council through all of the High Presidents, including the Doctor's brief stint as High President. He didn't recognize me until someone called me Rosy Rho Psi. He didn't talk to me thoug." The Rose explained.

"I was embarrassed! I honestly didn't mean it as an insult! I thought she looked pretty! She was all Pink and Yellow, it was beautiful. Back then she had ginger hair and these amazing hazel green eyes. She's the reason I want to be ginger actually. She looked so beautiful, still does actually." He winked at the Rose when he said his last comment. She blushed and looked away, though she was still mad at him.

"Now **that** is something I'd want to see!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor stood up and went over to him.

"I could show you if you want. It might feel a bit uncomfortable at first, I would be invading your mind." The Doctor said, kneeling in front of the captain. Jack nodded and the Doctor put his index and middle fingers on Jack's temple and his thumbs on his jaw. He closed his eyes and Jack followed suit. Jack flinched a bit when the Doctor first entered his mind, but relaxed as the images flowed into his head.

The first image was of Rho Psi standing in a field of red grass. Her ginger hair glowed in the light of the two suns and her green eyes sparkled with hints of brown and gold. She was laughing with two boys, one with brown hair and blue eyes, the other with slightly darker brown hair and blue eyes. Jack could tell that the two boys were the Doctor and Koschei.

The next image was of Rho Psi standing in front of the Untempered Schism. At first she was exactly the same as in the last image, but in the next second a mysterious wind surrounded her and her skin and hair took on a pinkish hue and her eyes glowed golden. She looked like a Pink and Yellow goddess.

The last image was of a woman with curly brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a red outfit, the outfit of a High Council member. She was talking to a man in a similar outfit, but whereas her coller was red and orange, his was white and gold. He also had curly brown hair, but his eyes were dark blue. The woman, Rho Psi, turned when some one called her by her nickname and the man's, the Doctor's, eyes widened.

The Doctor pulled out and Jack was left staring at him. He glanced at the Rose, then back to the Doctor.

"No. Fucking. Way! You loved her before you loved Rose! You love both of them! You love her as a Time Lady **and** as a human! This is so fucking awesome!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor blushed and went back to the laptop. The Rose was left speechless. They heard Martha coming toward them and Jack went back to his vortex manipulator and the Rose went over to the Doctor.

"How was it?" Jack asked, nonchalantly. Martha set down her bag and took off her jacket.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" She asked, handing out the chips.

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack answered. Martha gave him a look.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." She told him.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." The Doctor told her.

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" She said, a little hysterical.

"Nice chips." Jack said, changing the subject. The Rose grabbed a chip and smelled it. The Doctor took one and popped it in his mouth.

"Actually, they're not bad." He says. The Rose finally puts hers into her mouth. She chews it once and makes a sound that caused Jack to blush. Everyone looked at her with similar looks on their faces. She realizes what she just did and blushes.

"Th-they were, um, good." She stutters out.

"If you make that noise while eating a chip, I wonder what noises I could get out of you." Jack flirted with her. She blushed and the Doctor made a growling noise deep in his throat. Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not used to having my Time Lady taste buds back yet. I just spent 22 years as a human, okay? Give me a bit and I'll get used to it again." She tells them. Martha decides to change the subject.

"So Doctor, tell us about the Master." She says.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack adds.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague..." Martha askes, trailing off.

"A friend, at first." He tells them.

"His best friend. He was called Koschei." The Rose informed them. Jack sputters, but Martha just gives them a blank look.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha jokes. The Doctor, the Rose and Jack give her a look.

"You've been watching too much TV." The Rose tells her.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack says. The Doctor and the Rose get a wistful look on their faces.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." He leans back. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords... The oldest and most mighty race in the universe... looking down on the galaxies below... sworn never to interfere... only to watch... Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child... that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old... staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired... some would run away... and some would go mad." the Doctor tells them with a faraway look in his eyes. The Rose has a similar look in her eyes._  
_

"What about you two?" Martha asks, adding the Rose in out of curiosity.

"Oh, I was one of the ones that ran way. I never stopped." He said, his mouth full of chips.

"I suppose I was inspired. I don't know. I didn't run and I didn't go mad, but I don't think 'inspired' really summarizes it. I guess I had a different fourth option. 'Become a Goddess'." She jokes. The Doctor gets a bright look in his eyes, but is cut off by Jack's vortex manipulator beeping.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it." Jack tell them. The Doctor grabs the laptop.

"Patch it through to the laptop." He tells Jack.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you." He doesn't get to finish because the Torchwood symbol appears on the screen. Both the Doctor and the Rose tense.

"You work for Torchwood." The Doctor growls. The Rose just looks slightly scared.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack tells them.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" The Doctor yells at him. The Rose still looks scared, but it's mixed with anger now.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you and Rose, in your honour." Jack tells them. He knows the look the Doctor is giving him and he's afraid. It's the look of the Oncoming Storm.

"Doctor, it's okay. I'm here now and I'm fine. Doctor, look at me!" The Rose turns his face toward her. She kisses him gently. "I'm fine." She whispers. The Doctor nods and turns on the transmission. A woman is on the screen.

_"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm... Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network." _The screen changes to show a picture of the Earth orbited by satellites.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asks. Martha pulls out her phone.

"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha tells him. The Rose pulls out her phone.

"Hang on, I've got it too! I know I didn't have it last time I was here, so why do I have it now?" The Rose asks.

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack tells them. The Doctor takes Martha and the Rose's phones. He sonics them.

"It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on_." _He taps the phones on the table. The same rhythm the guy was tapping comes out of the phone. _"_There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asks. The Rose chuckles a bit.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code... Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes ! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." The Doctor explains to them.

"What is it with you and mind control? First there was the blood control with the Sycorax, then I got possessed by Cassandra, The Beast used it on the Oods and Toby, Cybus used it to convert people into Cybermen, and you've got that hypno-thing that you do." The Rose asks, still chuckling a bit.

"Oi! I'm trying to save the planet! Shhhh..." He says, putting his finger to his lips.

"Oh no you don't! That won't work on me! You know that only works on lifeforms with underdeveloped brain functions! I'm not human anymore, remember!" The Rose told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Any way to stop him?" Jack asked, sick of their couple-y ness.

"Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it." The Doctor said.

"And we can fight back." The Rose said. He turned and grinned at her.

"Oh yes!" He told her. She grinned back, her tongue poking out between her teeth. Together they took apart the phones and the laptop. They took Martha and Jack's TARDIS keys and donated their own. They took pieces of circuitry and the Doctor soniced them to the keys. He took pieces of string and threaded them through the keys so they could be worn. The Rose's was already on a string so she just took hers back.

"Four TARDIS keys, four pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but... Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and... Martha," He steps back. "look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" She tells him, glad he was addressing her and not the Rose.

"What about now?" He asks as her slips his key around his neck. Martha blinks as he slides to the right. Jack and the Rose laugh.

"No, I'm here. Look at me." He says, his voice echoing slightly.

"It's like... I know you're there but I don't _want_ to know." Martha says, surprised.

"And back again." He takes off key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like... it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" Martha gets a pained look on her face, one the Rose recognizes well. She jogs up to the Doctor and slaps his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He says, rubbing his arm.

"God you must be blind! It's obvious that she fancies you! That's why she's been so hostile toward me, and you just rubbed it in her face! You were right, this regeneration **is** rude!" The Rose tells him, stage whispering so Martha can't hear.

"And not ginger!" The Doctor adds. The Rose just hits him again.

"Ow!" He notices people coming toward them so he turns to Jack and Martha.

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." He tells them, reaching for his key.

"Like ghosts. Or, more accurately, like Gelth" The Rose says. The Doctor grins at her.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." The Doctor says. He puts on his key and everyone else follows suit. They pass the people silently and they don't notice them.

They make their way to the Tarmac where the President will be landing.

"Mr President, sir!" Harold Saxon salutes him. President Winters walks up to him.

"Mr. Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." He tells Mr. Saxon, his tone serious. The Master however is treating this like a joke.

"You make it sound like an invasion." He says, chuckling.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." President Winters tells him.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh... have you met the wife?" Saxon says, still joking. He motions toward his wife. The President ignores this.

"Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Saxon mimes zipping his lips, making the President angey. "Are you taking this seriously?" Saxon nods. The President continues, still put out. "To business. We've accessed your files on these...Toclafane_. _First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Saxon tries to talk through zipped lips.

"Mm mm-mm-mm-m m mm-m-m m-mm."

"You're trying my patience, sir." President Winters growls at Harold Saxon. Saxon mimes unzipping his lips.

"So America is completely in charge?" He says.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the _Valiant_." The President turns to leave.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching." Saxon says, feigning nice.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me_._" He walks to the waiting car. Saxon turns to Lucy.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the _Valiant_ within the hour." He motions for Lucy to go first. "My darling" He turns and looks right at the spot the Doctor, the Rose, Martha and Jack are standing. He turns away when he hears sirens. A police van drives up and the Jones family is taken out. Saxon runs up to them, like he's greeting old friends.

"Hi, guys! All will be revealed!" He says, laughing.

"Oh my God." Martha whispers. The Doctor puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." He whispers.

"But..." She starts.

"Don't." He repeats. In front of them the Jones family is transferred to a Land Rover.

"I'm gonna kill him." She says, her voice tainted with anger causing it to rise in pitch.

**"**Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggests.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." the Doctor tells him, his voice getting colder with anger.

"Still a good plan." Jack tells him.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor tells them. The Rose turns to him.

"Does that mean **I'm** your responsibility?" She asks him, her arms crossed. He turns to look at her.

"Yes, but you were my responsibility **before** you were a Time Lady. Most jeopardy friendly companion I've ever had." He says affectionately. Jack is looking at his manipulator.

"Aircraft carrier _Valiant._ It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E." He tells them.

"How do we get on board?" Martha asks. The Doctor looks at Jack, an idea in his head.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" He asks him.

"Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set." Jack says, holding out his arm with the manipulator on it. The Doctor makes sure everyone is holding on to it before activating it. They appear in one of the _Valiant_'s engine rooms. Martha and Jack groan.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha complains.

"I've had worse nights." He cracks his neck. "Welcome to the _Valiant_." He tells them. The Rose and the Doctor stretch, working out the kinks caused by the vortex manipulator. Martha goes over to one of the port windows.

"It's dawn. Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" She asks them looking out of the porthole. Rose walks up to another window.

"A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skie of London." Jack tells them.

"It's like the _Dauntless_ back in Pete's World. It was a dirigible owned by Pete's Torchwood. They used it to find active Cybermen, back when they were still around. After that they used it as an Airbase. They used it to track alien ships and hold conferences with other planets. I was at most of those, what with the TARDIS translation in my head. I was surprised it still worked, being in another universe and all." The Rose told them.

"Come on then, allons-y!" The Doctor says, grabbing the Rose's hand and running down the hallway. They run down a bit, with Martha and Jack following them. Suddenly they feel another presence in their minds. A singing they both know well. They stop, grins forming on their faces.

"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack tells them, running ahead a bit.

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asks them.

"Hear what?" Jack asks.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha reminds him. She walks past him.

"Brilliant! This way!" He yells at them, turning around. They run down more corridors, going a different way then they did before. The Doctor swings open a set of doors and the TARDIS is sitting there.

"Oh, at last!" He exclaims.

"Oh, yes!" Martha laughs, seeing the TARDIS.

"Oh no." Rose says, freezing in her tracks. No one hears her and they continue towards the blue box.

"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack asks. The Doctor puts his hand on the door.

"Doctor, no!" The Rose says, still by the doors leading in. It's too late and the Doctor pushes open the door. The inside is bathed in red light and there is grating around the console.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asks as he steps in. Rose runs toward them and joins them in the TARDIS.

"Don't touch anything!" She tells them.

"I'm not going to." He tells her.

"What's he done though ? Sounds like it's... sick." Martha says as she looks around at red interior.

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." The Doctor says, running his hands through his hair. He runs around the caged console.

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asks.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS." The Doctor tells them his voice pained and angry.

"He turned her into a Paradox machine!" The Rose tells them, her voice just as pained and angry.

"As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll _trigger_" He looks at Jack's watch. "at two minutes past 8:00."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later..." Jack says, understanding dawning on his face. The Rose is slowly backing up toward the door.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asks.

"More importantly, can you stop it?" Jack adds looking at the Doctor.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha deduces.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack asks the Doctor, but looks at the Rose. Her face is contorted in horror and pain.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" He grins, still not noticing the Rose. They run out of the Paradox TARDIS and continue to the bridge. They slow down when they notice guards. Slowly they enter the room, catching the end of President Winter's speech.

"... For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone..." He says into the cameras.

"This plan, you gonna tell us?"

"If I can get this" He holds up the key "around the Master's neck... cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me... you've all got a key." Jack salutes him.

"Yes, sir." He says. The Doctor gives him a look that says 'don't salute me'.

"I'll get him." Martha threatens, glaring at the Master.

"Be careful." The Rose tells him. The Doctor smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss. He starts to make his way around the long table towards the Master.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Three spheres appear around him suudenly. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." The spheres circle him.

"You're not the Master." One of the Toclafane says in a male voice.

"We like the Mr. Master." A second one says, this one in a female voice.

"We don't like you." The third one says, in a diferent male voice.

"I... can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will." President Winters stutters.

"Man is stupid." The third one says.

"Master is our friend." The first one says as it spins around the President.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The female one begs.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon stands_._ "Ta-da!" He laughs_._ "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself. I don't know. It's crazy!" He says, making his way to where the President is standing. The Doctor freezes for a moment.

"Saxon, what are you talkin' about?" The President asks. Saxon's face turns serious and he faces the President.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He turns to the Toclafane "Kill him."

One of the Toclafane shoots Winters with a laser and he disintegrates. Chaos erupts as everyone tries to leave the room. Saxon's people pull out their weapons. Saxon laughs.

"Guards!" He yells. They rush forward.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of the guards yells. They point their guns at the people gathered. Saxon looks into the camera.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." The Doctor rushes forward, knowing he can't wait any longer.

"Stop him!" A guard yells. Two guards rush forward and grab the Doctor. They force him to kneel. The Master turns slightly to look at him.

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho! I love saying that!" The Mster luaghs at him.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor pleads with him.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushes him and Saxon fires a laser and Jack falls to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" The Master tells them. The Rose notices that he didn't say anything about her and stays completely still, even as Martha goes to Jack.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..." He tries to reason with him. The Master sighs into the camera.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He turns to the guards. "Let him go." The guards push the Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?" He asks him, desperation evident in his voice.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" Sits on steps facing Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver... But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" Runs to silver case and opens it. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" He asks as he aims the screwdriver at the Doctor who screams as he goes into convulsions as his genetic makeup is altered. The Rose holds back the sobs so the Master doesnt notice her. Jack revives.

**"**Teleport." He handsMartha the manipulator.

**"**I can't." She sobs.

**"**We can't stop him. Grab the Rose and get out of here. Get out." He pleads with her, whispering so the Master can't hear him.

Saxon stops and the Doctor now has the body of a very old man. Martha crawls to his side.

**"**Doctor, I've got you." She tells him as she cradles his head.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison." He motionsmtoward the door. The door slides open and guards escort in Francine, Clive and Tish. The Rose escapes through the open door. She finds the TARDIS and steps in. She knows there is nothing she can do so she goes deeper onto the TARDIS. She finds her room and goes in, locking the door.

**"**Mum." Martha exclaims in the bridge.

"I'm sorry." Francine sobs.

"The Toclafane, who are they ? Who are they ?" The Doctor demands, breathing heavily.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." He tells him, leaning down.

"Is it time ?" Toc One asks.

"Is it ready ?" Toc Three adds, gleeful.

"Is the machine singing ?" Toc Two asks, twirling over to the Master.

He checks his watch. "Two minutes past." He mounts the steps and stands by Lucy. "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world." Holds up his laser screwdriver. "Here... come... the drums!"

Rogue Trader's "Voodoo Child" comes on over the speakers. _'Here come the drums. Here come the drums...'_

The paradox machine activates._ 'Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child...'_

Saxon looks out the window._ 'Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone...'_

Above the Valiant, a rift rears open in the sky. _'Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child...'_

Toclafane by the thousands exit the rift._ 'Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child...'._

Saxon and Lucy watch from the bridge.

**"**How many do you think?" The Master asks his wife.

**"**I don't know." She replies, her voice quiet.

"Six billion." He switches on outside speaker. "Down you go, kids!"

The Toclafane swarm down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo, and London. People go into the streets to see and the Toclafane begin firing indiscriminately. The Master turns to Lucy.

**"**Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word, decimate." He addresses theToclafane. "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

The Toclafane burst into people's homes. The Doctor whispers something in Martha's ear. Martha can only cry as she listens to the messages coming in from the surface.

_"Valiant,_ this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!"

Martha stands, leaving the Doctor.

**"**Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

**"**This is London, _Valiant_! This is London calling! What do we do?!"

Martha looks at her family.

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!"

With a last look at the Doctor, Martha activates the teleporter. The Doctor and Jack exchange a look before the Doctor turns to look at Saxon. Martha arrives in a field overlooking the destruction of London.

**"**I'm coming back." She announces to the world. She runs off.

Back on the _Valiant_ Saxon forces the Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window.

**"**And so it came to pass... that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it... good."

Helplessness is evident on the Doctor's face.

'Rose where are you? I hope you're safe.' He thinks as he watches the Earth being destroyed. Back in the TARDIS the Rose hears him. She doesn't know how she can hear him, but knows that he is able to hear her too.

'I'm in the TARDIS, I'm in my room, and I'm safe. Be careful.' She sends back. The Doctor smiles slightly on the bridge, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry about not changing enough stuff, but I think that Rose would be quieter here. I mean she just became a Time Lady again after 22 year of being human! Pretty disorienting don't you think? I hope you like her past, I'll be adding more to it later. So, Last of the Time Lords, Onyx-style will be coming later. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah... Sorry about not uploading. I've been a bit busy. Sorry about that. Um, so you might want a quick ****_previously on... _****am I right? Of course I am. So, here's what happened last chapter. Weelll... They found the Master on Earth, posing as Harold Saxon, the new Prime Minister. They soon found out that he was targeting them and everyone close to them. Martha's family is kidnaped and Torchwood is sent on a wild goose chase. The Master reveals that he has been contacted by 'Toclafane', an alien that, as the Doctor and the Rose informed Martha and Jack, don't exist. The Rose reveals that she knew the Doctor as kids on Gallifrey, back when he was Theta Sigma and she was Rho Psi. Then the Doctor, the Rose, Martha, and Jack transport themselves to the Valiant and witness the Master killing the President of the United States, using the Toclafane to do his biding. The Master then opens a rift in Time using the cannibalized TARDIS as a paradox machine. The Toclafane descend and start killing 1/10th of the population. The Doctor, after his regeneration ability is turned off, sends Martha out to walk the earth and Jack is captured. The Rose, somehow, escapes the Master's notice and hides in the TARDIS. She also realizes that she can somehow communicate with the Doctor. Whelp, that's all.**

* * *

It had been nearly five months since the Master and the Toclafane took over the world. In fact it had been four months, two weeks, four days, fifteen hours, sixteen minutes, fifty seconds and five milliseconds. The Rose had, after one hour, forty-nine seconds and nine milliseconds of sitting on her bed, decided to start working on a solution to the Toclafane problem.

"Come on, come on. Just think. The Toclafane obviously didn't come from this time, but where did they come from? The Doctor fused the coordinates, so they could only be from now, or the year one trillion. But where could they have come from? The only life form we found were the humans and Chantho. Chantho said she was the last of her kind, so obviously not whatever she was. But that just left the- oh. Oh no. Oh please no. No no no no no!" She ran her hands through her hair, much like she knew the Doctor did. She paced around the console, still a little nervous about being in the paradox machine. "Oh come on Rose, think. Anything else! Just not that! Oh this is going to kill the Doctor when he figures it out!" The Rose sat down in the jump seat and put her head in her hands. She really hoped she was wrong, but knew that she probably wasn't.

"I need to figure out how to stop this. The Doctor can't and I'm the only one who has the resources and knowledge. So, where to start? How did they get here? Well obviously when the Master activated the paradox machine. But, if they're what I think they are, and I really hope their not, but if they are, how did they end up looking like the Toclafane? And why kill all those humans? Think Rose, think!"

She had thought and, after coming up with a plausible conclusion, set about figuring out how to stop them. From inside the TARDIS she had access to all televisions, cameras, computers, mobiles, and every other form of electronic, whether it was on or not (not including sonics or other alien technology). She soon got a clear visual of a Toclafane and started finding videos of their abilities. After creating a data base of everything she could find on the Toclafane she started to look for weaknesses. One month, one week, six days, twenty hours, forty-seven minutes, thirty-two seconds, and twenty milliseconds had passed by then. After another two months, one week, three days, five hours, fifteen seconds, and fifty milliseconds had passed the Rose came to the solution that only a high electrical charge, not unlike a bolt of lighting, would incapacitate the Toclafane. It wouldn't kill them, but after you pried the shell open, it would be all too easy to wipe one out.

The Rose was currently working on a way to bring the Master down and restore the Doctor's relative youth. She had been working on this problem since she finished working out how to deal with the Toclafane. This was much harder because the Master was a lot cleverer than a few billion floating balls. She had already come to the conclusion that his laser screwdriver would have isomorphic controls, meaning only the Mster would be able to use it. She also realized that any escape attempt would only hurt Martha's family and Jack.

"Come on Rho! You used to be so much cleverer than this! Must have been all that time as a human. How do they function with such tiny little brains? Useless they are! No. That's not right. They're brilliant if you give them a chance. Weelll, some of them. No, stop. You're rambling. Stay focused. You need to concentrate. Okay. From what I've gathered the Master is building millions of rockets in giant shipyards all over the Earth. He will most likely use these to start a war with the rest of the universe. This should take about a year to complete, so one year exactly and he'll activate them. He's also got the Archangel Network still working, most likely to keep everyone afraid. The Toclafane will take care of anyone who decides to rebel, so that's out. Oh, but I'm missing something! Something big!" She started to pace again.

_'Rose. Are you alright?' _The Doctor was trying to reach her. The Rose paused in her pace and sat down.

_'I'm fine. Just stressed. I've been trying to figure out how to help you and it's a little frustrating. I feel like I'm missing something big, but I can't think of what it might be!' _She sent back. She felt the Doctor sigh in relief. She knew that he has been worried that whatever has been shielding her from the Master will somehow stop working. At first she was worried too, but after the first month she realized it wouldn't be going anywhere. The Doctor, however, was not so accepting. He tended to worry about unnecessary things. But then, that was one of the reasons she loved him.

_'Maybe if you tell me, I could help.'_ He had been pestering her for information on what she was doing since she started. She smiled slightly, used to his curiosity coming up in their conversations.

_'I don't think that would be wise. The Master might find out, and I don't want him to stop me. Don't worry, I'm still safe. I won't enact my crazy suicidal plan before telling you, okay?'_ She joked with him, while still being half-serious. The Doctor sent her a mental sigh, then retreated back into his own mind. The Rose went back to her work.

"So, the Master is using the Archangel Network to keep everyone scared. Oo! What if we use that network to restore the Doctor? If we got every single person on Earth to think the exact same thing at the exact same time the Archangel Network would use all that psychic energy and it would be directed toward whomever they were thinking about! Oh that's brilliant! If every single human on Earth thought 'the Doctor' at the exact same time, then all that psychic energy would not only restore his youth, but it would also give him psychic power, if only briefly. Yes! But what day? It has to be a day that everyone would know about and they would all have to think it at the same time. That could prove to be difficult, what with the different time zones. Oh, but wait! The Master will want to broadcast the launch of his rockets, he always was one to brag, he's given us the perfect weapon! Oh this is brilliant!"

The Rose ran out of the console room and headed to one of the 'Spare Technology' rooms. She shuffled about a bit, mumbling to herself.

"Where is it? I know I saw it in here recently. Oh, come on!" She tossed aside a laser spanner, briefly remarking that she knew Emmeline Pankhurst hadn't stolen it, and rumaged for a short while before exclaiming; "Ha! Found it!" and pulling out a Vortex Manipulator. She took it back to the console room and fiddled with it, using one of the Doctors's old sonic screwdrivers. When she was done adjusting it she put it on her wrist.

_'Doctor, I'm sorry. I really don't want to leave you here and I don't know if we'll still be able to communicate when I'm gone. Don't worry, I'm not dying. I'm going to travel the world like Martha. I have an idea about how to save you. I love you Theta. With all of both my hearts. Goodbye.' _With that she pushed the activation button and she was gone. She landed somewhere in Cardiff, she didn't know where, but could feel the Rift close by. She cast one last look toward London and started her mission. She walked up to a house and knocked. The door was opened by a gruff man holding a gun.

"You might not want to answer the door with that. Guns are prohibited by our so-called 'Lord and Master'. Not that I mind o'course. But I don't think your family would like it if a Toclafane shot you. Name's Mala by the way. Mala Lupus. Can I come in?" She peaked around and found the house filled with hungry, tired looking people. She turned back to a now very confused man at the door. She smiled and pushed past him into the house. It took him fifteen seconds and forty-three milliseconds to close the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you? You can't just barge into my house like that! There's a bloody massacre out there!" The man from the door shouted at her. The Rose sighed.

"Hello! My name is Mala Lupus. I'm here to save your lives and the lives of everyone on Earth. Because, you see, I'm bloody brilliant and I have figured out exactly how to stop Harold Saxon and his bloody Toclafane. So, if you have a problem with that, please tell me now." The Rose waited and when he didn't object she continued.

"Now, is this everyone in the house? 'Cos, there could really be more people. Now, why don't one of you lovely chaps go and round up everyone else, yeah?" Two of the boys scurried off and went about the house. A few minutes they returned, followed by the rest of the household.

"Right, now that everyone is here, I can get started. Now, I assume you've all heard stories of Martha Jones, yeah?" Everyone nodded their assent. "Well, the same guy who sent her out sorta sent me out to. I don't have the same mission, and technically he never told me to leave. But, here's the thing, he's in trouble. Harold Saxon is holdin' him prisoner, and I'm the only one clever enough to get him out. I know you all saw when the President got shot on the Telly. I was there. I saw it happening right before my eyes. My friend, the Doctor, he tried to stop it. Did you see that skinny bloke in the suit?" A few people nodded yes, and a few others had to think for a moment before nodding. "I don't blame ya if you didn't, he was wearing a perception filter, which is something that you really don't need to know about. But he's in trouble and I need your help to get him out of it." The Rose told the dirtied faces surrounding her. A small boy raised his hand, and under any other circumstance the Rose would have found it cute.

"Yeah, what's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Simon, ma'am. Um, what could we do to help this man? We aren't anythin' special." The boy asked the Rose. She smiled at him.

"Of course you're special. Look at you! The human race, even in times of crisis you're always asking the right questions. Always looking for new ways to grow and expand. New ways to survive. In all my travels, both with the Doctor and without, I've never met anyone who wasn't important. Even the most ordinary person, no, **especially** the most ordinary person can make a difference. And all I need from you is to tell a story. I want each one of you to tell someone a story, and have them tell the story to someone else. i want you to tell the story of the Doctor." The faces surrounding her nodded.

"The Doctor has saved all of your lives, and you never even knew he existed. Every time something strange or unusual has happened, he's been there to sort it out. He never asks to be thanked, never stays, and never stops. I travelled with him and I've seen the best and worst of him. But even at his absolute worst, he still saved you. Even when he had lost everything that mattered to him, he still watched out for this tiny little speck of a world and the strange little apes that live on it. So maybe little Miss Martha has become a legend, but that's wrong. Because her name isn't important and neither is mine. Because the Doctor is the one that sent us out. He's savin' you, even while he's trapped and helpless. He is the most wonderful person I know and I love him with everything in me."

* * *

**Okay, I know that was a pretty short, but you know what? If you want long chapters, go read a book! I am a freshman in high school, not a published novelist! Oh, and please review. Five is the new four.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the minimum five reviews. Not as many as I've gotten before, but that's what I asked for, so I can't complain. And as promised, here's chapter six.**

* * *

It had been another five months since that first family. By now the Rose had reached every town she could from Cardiff to Japan. She had caught up with Martha somewhere in the Australia outback. Martha had explained that she had been sent off the ship by the Doctor for her safety. She had begun walking the Earth in the hopes of finding a way to kill the Master, without him regenerating. The Rose told Martha about her plan to save the Doctor and they teamed up to cover more ground. They each took a house and when they were done they would meet back up and move on to the next town. While there they would pretend to look for a 'secret weapon', thinking that if the Master thought they were trying to destroy him he wouldn't discover their real motive. They had even made a real looking weapon, in case they ever needed to prove it to someone.

They had just left Japan where the Toclafane were the worst. They had decimated the entire island, killing everyone in sight. One of their beams hit the Rose, causing her to was strange, getting used to a new body, a new personality. She had done it before, but that felt like a lifetime ago (and really it was, it was Rose's lifetime, because she was now the Rose, a Time Lady from Gallifrey, not Rosy Tyler, a human from the Powell Estate). She was now an older woman of about 35 with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her voice was different too. Gone was the Estate accent she had picked up from her life as Rose Tyler. Now she spoke with a heavy Northern accent, similar to the one the ninth Doctor had used. In fact her entire body was reminiscent of the ninth Doctor's. Not surprising, she had been thinking of him when she had regenerated. Drawing parallels between her regeneration and his. The Rose was more concerned with Martha. It was hard seeing someone you knew become a totally different person.

They were now traveling through the shipyards of Russia. Martha had barely spoken to the Rose since she had regenerated.

"Martha. We should talk about this. You've been avoiding me since I regenerated." Her new accent broke the oppressing silence between them. Martha flinched at the sound of it.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said briskly. The Rose sighed. Every time she tried to talk about this Martha would always brush it off.

"No. We have to talk about it. You're obviously not coping well with this. I know, I went through the same thing when the Doctor regenerated. If we don't talk about this it will just fester and you'll never trust me again." The Rose reasoned. Martha stopped in her tracks and whirled on the Rose.

"Alright, you wanna talk about this, we'll talk. I travelled with you for months and we got to know each other. I learned about your life as Rose and her life in the parallel universe and you learned about me and my family. You told me about your time at the Academy and I told you about my time training to be a doctor. I thought we were close. And then you suddenly become this whole other person who has a completely different personality and has completely different taste in food! I don't think I could take it if I started to get to know this version of you, just to have them change the next time you died!" Martha explained. The Rose knew how she felt. She had felt the same when the Doctor first changed. But then she realized he was the same man and that made it easier.

"Martha, it's still me. I still have the same memories, I still feel the same way about everyone important in my life. It's still me, just with a different face and voice. And maybe I'm gruffer than I used to be, and maybe I like bananas more than I did before. And yes, maybe I sometimes get cravings for jellybabies. But I'm still the same Rose you knew." She tried to reason with her. Martha just shook her head and continued through the rockets. The Rose easily kept up with her, her legs had gotten much longer.

"Martha, please. I don't want us to be silent companions. We used to talk all the time, but now we've barley said six words to each other until today." The Rose desperately wanted things to go back to normal.

"Maybe if we started with a new topic." Martha suggested. The Rose grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth. That was one of the few things she hadn't lost in her regeneration.

"How about the Doctor. I can tell you about him growing up and you can tell me about your adventures while I was in Pete's world. How's that sound?" Martha grinned and nodded. She would do anything to learn more about the Doctor.

"Fantastic! So where to start? Oh I've got it! This one time the Doctor was running around Solace and he encountered this strange alien creature, or at least he thought is was an alien. Anyways, he's running around, telling everyone about this 'alien'. When he get's to my house he pounds on the door, and before I can open it all the way he rushes in, babbling about some alien he's found on the mountain! I tell him to slow down, but he just says that there isn't time and he pulls me along with him, going back to the mountain. He leads me to place he saw the alien and points it out to me. When I see it I start laughing. He saw a Woprat that had somehow survived the extinction of it's species! It scared himself half to death and he had riled up the entire town! They thought they were under attack!" She starts to laugh, remembering the look on his face when he realized his mistake. Beside her Martha began to laugh too.

They continued on, each sharing a different story. Martha had just told her about the time they nearly crashed into a living sun when they came across a Toclafane. The Rose quieted Martha and they hid behind one of the rockets. After it left they continued on, but they were quieter than they had been before. They went on like that until Martha's eyes began to drop from lack of rest.

"Come on Martha, time to make camp. I'll take first watch again, you need the rest." She stopped beside a rocket and spread out the sleeping bags from her rucksack. Martha nodded and stretched out on her sleeping bag. The Rose sat down and let her mind wander. Part of her mind was still keeping watch, but the rest of her was stretching across continents, reaching out to the familiar recess of the Doctor's mind. Finally she felt his mind connect with hers.

'Doctor.' She whispered into his mind.

_'Rose!'_ He called back. The Rose relaxed. She had been trying to reach him for months. Ever since they reached Asia she hadn't been able to talk to him.

'Oh thank Rassilon! I thought I wouldn't be able to reach you! Oh, Doctor I've missed you so much!' She informed him. In her mind she felt the Doctor reach out to her, to comfort her. Upon reaching it he instantly felt the change.

_'Rose, what happened?'_ He asked, worried. She knew this would happen, but that didn't make her any more prepared.

'I regenerated. In Japan, there was a Toclafane, its laser hit me in the chest.' She felt the Doctor wince mentally. 'I'm fine now. Just, you know, new body. Actually I remind myself of your last regeneration. Short black hair, blue eyes, Northern accent, broody. In fact I've taken quite a liking to wearing dark jumpers and leather jackets.' She teased him. She felt him relax at her teasing.

_'Please tell me you don't have his Dumbo ears?'_ He asked, suddenly horrified.

'No, regular sized ears I'm afraid. And might I remind you that you used to be that guy?' She told him. He laughed with her, but calmed suddenly.

_'Are you safe?'_ He asked. The Rose sighed. She knew that they would eventually come to this part of the conversation. They always did.

'Doctor, I'm walking an Earth that is run by a maniacal genius who happens to control floating killing spheres that want to kill both me and my traveling companion. Considering that, I'm as safe as I can be. You're in more danger than me or Martha.' She felt the Doctor wince and turn away in reality. She was instantly on alert. She felt him block something in his mind from her, which could only mean one thing. He was in pain.

'Doctor? Are you-' The link broke. He had cut her off. Which meant the Master was in the room and he didn't want him to find out. The Rose closed the link on her side, just in case the Master somehow found it and tracked it back to her.

Slowly the world solidified around her. The sky was beginning to lighten so she woke up Martha. Together they packed up the sleeping bags and set out again.

"You don't have to watch the entire night. You may not need much sleep, but you still need it." Martha told her as they headed out.

"It's fine Martha. I was talking to the Doctor all night anyways." Beside her Martha stiffened slightly.

"So, you can communicate with him still? How is he?" She asked. The Rose sighed.

"Not good. He cut me off before I could ask, but I think the Master's been beating him." The Rose confessed. Martha drew in a sharp gasp.

"It's okay. He's taken much worse, but... I think the Master has been mentally torturing him. The entire time we were talking I felt him hiding something from me. I think it had something to do with Jack. I don't know." She told her friend. Martha put her hand on the Rose's shoulder.

"At least you can talk to him again. I'd kill to hear one of his techno-babbles! Never thought I'd miss not understanding someone." Martha said, chuckling.

"I know what you mean. When I was in the parallel world I would find myself missing the smallest things. When I first got there I found it hard to sleep without the constant hum of the TARDIS." The Rose said. Martha nodded as they walked. The Rose, deciding that they needed something to distract them, kept talking.

"I wouldn't let anyone even touch my hands. Almost like I thought my hands were somehow connecting me to the Doctor. We always held hands, even when we weren't running for our lives. It was almost natural, the way our hands always fit perfectly together. The first time I met him he took my hand. I was in the basement of Henricks and I was surrounded by these mannequins trying to kill me. Right as I thought I was done for, he grabbed my hand and said one word. He said 'Run'. We held hands ever since. It was a sign of comfort, showing the other that they were still there." The Rose drifted off into silence, remembering all the times the Doctor took her hand. She shook herself out of it. "That's enough about me. What about you? I'm sure you and the Doctor had some habits." Martha laughed a bit.

"If you count him pining after you while I'm standing right in front of him. Or maybe him looking at me and wishing it was you. We didn't really get close. I was always second fiddle when it came to you." Martha sighed. The Rose looked at her and finally saw the truth behind her mask. Martha Jones was in love with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." The Rose said. Martha shook her head.

"It's not you're fault. The Doctor fell in love, it's not like you could help it." Martha said. The Rose couldn't help feel guilty.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do know what that feels like. Loving the Doctor and feeling like you were invisible." Martha looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "It was after my run in with Sarah Jane. It was Mickey's first real trip on the TARDIS and the Doctor took us to a spaceship in the 51st century. It had these windows that connected to the 19th century. Magic doors, so to speak. The Doctor went through one that looked like a fireplace and ended up in the bedroom of a little girl in France. There were these clockwork creatures. He went back and encountered Reinette Poisson, Madame de Pompador. She was the little girl from the fireplace. And he kept going back. Eventually he had to go back to save her, but it meant that he would be stuck there. He went and then he came back, five and a half hours later. Then he left again to take her with us. When he came back he was heartbroken. She had died waiting for him." The Rose sighed. "Wasn't the first time either. Or the last."

"Tell me about the other ones." Martha said. This was interesting.

"Sarah Jane for starters. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that something had happened between them. There was Jabe back when he was all leather and big ears. She was a tree! Linda was next I think. She was a contestant on Big Brother in the future. She was killed by Daleks. Then Reinette. He mentioned Cleopatra once, but he called her 'Cleo'. Probably more. What about you, any encounters with women the Doctor may or may not have been involved with?" The Rose asked, suddenly curious.

"First time I met him he kissed me. It was a genetic transfusion thing or something. There was Joan Redfern, but he was technically human then. Different man. But that was it. He was still hung up on you." Martha told her. The Rose felt jealousy well up inside her. She knew it was ridiculous, when she was human she had gone out with people. Jimmy Stones, Mickey, Adam, heck she had flirted with Jack all the time. There was no reason to be jealous of this Joan Redfern woman. And yet...

"I want to get something off my chest." Martha said, interrupting her thought.

"What is it?" The Rose asked.

"When we were on Malcarrisa and you died I just stood there. I want to explain why. When I was walking there I overheard the Doctor and Jack talking about you. I realized then that as long as the Doctor was alive he would love you. When you were dying I saw how he looked at you, and I couldn't move. I wanted to, believe me I did, but it was such a intimate moment. I couldn't interrupt that. I couldn't interrupt his final chance to say goodbye to you. I just wanted you to know that, so you didn't think it was because I wanted you out of the way or anything." Martha explained. The Rose was overwhelmed with emotion. She had no idea how to respond to that.

So the Rose put it out of her mind. They had a job to do and getting distracted by human emotions was not going to help. They continued on in silence.

* * *

**There you go. Kinda a filler chapter I know, but what are you gonna do? Bit of friendship between the Rose and Martha. I also explained Martha's lack of action when Rose was dying. So that's it. Remember to give six reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. I'll try to update sooner, but I make no promises! Please** **read**** on, and enjoy! **

* * *

They were back. Finally after a year of traveling for Martha and half a year for the Rose they had made it back to British soil. Together they waded through the water toward the figure standing on the shore.

"What's your name, then?" Martha asks after stepping onto the shore.

"Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you two are, the famous Martha Jones and Mala Lupus. How long since you were last in Britain?" Tom asked. The Rose let Martha talk.

"365 days. It's been a long year." Martha said. The Rose didn't bother saying that it had been less for her.

Martha and Tom begin to walk up the beach. The Rose follows after making sure the boat had disappeared.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asked as they made their way up th beach.

"This Professor Docherty. We need to see her. Can you get us there?" The Rose said, coming up to his other side.

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?" Tom asked, curious. The Rose shook her head.

"Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk." Martha tells Tom, a bit sadly.

"There's a lot of people depending on you. You two are a bit of a legend." Tom tells them. The Rose smiles slightly. She's still the Stuff of Legends, Doctor or no Doctor.

"What does the legend say?" Martha asks him. He shrugged.

"That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That after meeting Mala you travelled Australia. That you two are the only people to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones and Mala Lupus, they say: They're gonna save the world. Bit late for that." He says dejectedly. The walk a bit farther up and they see the outline of what appears to be a truck. As they get closer they see that it is definitely a truck.

"How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asked. She was grateful not to have to walk, but was till wary of the fact that someone was driving.

"Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps." Tom explained. Martha and the Rose laughed.

"Great. We're travelling with a doctor." Martha says. Tom gets in the driver side and they both get into the truck after him.

"Story goes, that Mala's the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead." Tom says, finally addressing the Rose directly.

"Let's just drive." The Rose says, evading the subject. They start out and travel down the barely used roads. In a rocky valley, there is a monumental stature of the Master carved in rock.

"All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." Martha says in disgust.

"Best to keep down. Here we go." They all peer over rocks. They can see rocket ships, silos as far as the eye can see. "The entire south coast of England... converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning_. _Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap." Tom informs them, though it's unnecessary.

"You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war." Martha says. The Rose just scowls at the weapons marking the face of this beautiful planet.

"War? With who?" Tom asks. The Rose turns to him.

"The rest of the universe. We've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all. And that's just in our galaxy. There are a thousand more out hee that could easily be in danger" The Rose tells him. Tom looks between Martha and the Rose in disbelief.

"You've been in space?" He asks. It's obvious that this is hard for him to digest.

"Problem with that?" Martha asks, still gazing at the shipyard in front of them, but sneaking a look at Tom every now and then.

"No. No, just uh... Wow. Anything else I should know?" Tom asks them.

"I've met Shakespeare." Martha deadpans.

"I'm not even human." The Rose tells him in the same emotionless voice. Two Toclafane come up behind them. Tom turns and faces them. Martha and the Rose stay still.

"Identify, little man." The Toclafane demands in a sing-song voice.

"I... I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. He holds up his license. "I was just checking f-" The second Toclafane interrupts him.

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." They laugh and fly away.

"But, they didn't see you." He says, turning to Martha and the Rose. They both take out their TARDIS keys.

"How do you think we travelled the world?" Martha asks as they walk back to the truck.

"Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon." Martha explains, using the same information the Doctor gave her a year ago.

"Saxon. Feels like years ago." Tom mutters. Martha continues, ignoring his remark.

"But our keys are tuned in to the same frequency. Makes us sort of... not invisible, just unnoticeable." Martha finishes.

"But I can see both of you." Tom says. It's a bit confusing for humans really, so the Rose just stays quiet.

"That's 'cause you wanted to." Martha states. They both laugh, but the Rose stays silent.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." He concedes. Martha looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" Martha flirts.

"No. No. What about you?" He says, flirting back.

"No, I'm definitely not seeing anyone." She says, still flirting. The Rose rolls her eyes.

"There is a time and place for flirting, and it's definitely not here. Come on, into the truck." The Rose commands. Tom gets in on his side and Martha gets in between Tom and the Rose.

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Tom asks them as they drive down the deserted road.

"2:58:46.37." The Rose supplies, accurate as always. Tom looks at her strangely.

"How'd you know all that?" He asks her. The Rose just shrugs.

"Time-sense. I can give you the exact time up to milliseconds in every time-zone at any given moment." she explains. He still looks at her with a strange look on his face.

"It's not important." Martha says with a pressing tone in her voice. Tom nods and focuses on the road as they drive. They eventually come across an old building and Tom stops the car. He gets out and Martha and the Rose follow. Tom cuts a hole in a chain-link fence large enough for both the two of them to squeeze through. They then run across an open area of the compound before reaching their destination. An older woman who must be Professor Docherty is hitting an old monitor when they find her.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom ask.

"Busy." The professor tells them, still fiddling with the monitor.

"They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones and Mala Lupus." Tom introduces them.

"She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy." Docherty tells them in a gruff voice.

"Televisions don't work anymore." The Rose tells her. Docherty sits back in her chair

"Oh, God, I miss _Countdown._ Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." Docherty informs them after her brief babble. She bangsthe monitor. "From the man himself_._" Static appears onscreen. "There!" She exclaims excitedly. A grainy black and white shot of the Master appears. He looks right at the camera.

_"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." _He walks to stand beside the Doctor and the camera follows him. _"But I ask you... how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" _He uses the screwdriver on him again)._ "Older and older and older." _Everyone watches as the Doctor writhes in agony. The Rose bites back a scream as she can feel the faint pain he is going through._ "Down you go, Doctor." _The Doctor falls to the floor. "_Down, down, down you go." _He stops and there is silence. Martha and the Rose hold their breath._ "Doctor." _He bends down to see the Doctor's clothes lying on the floor, empty. Up by the neck, a large domed head peers out with huge, blinking eyes. The Rose gasps. The Master walks back to the camera._ "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" _The Master asks before switching off the camera.

"I'm sorry." Tom tells them. The Rose smiles.

"The Doctor's still alive." She beams. She smiles at Martha and Martha smiles back.

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be... the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared." Docherty reasons.

"We could just take them out." Tom suggests. The Rose holds back a snort.

"We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend." Docherty tells him. The Rose shakes her head.

"They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up." The Rose tells them.

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asks. The Rose keeps quiet, though she already has a good idea about what they are.

"That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this." She pulls out a computer disk. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this." She hands the disk to the professor. Docherty puts the disc into the computer. She bangs it a few times before it works.

"Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." Docherty mutters as she attempts to get the computer to work.

"So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?" Tom asks them. Martha shakes her head.

"No. Just got lucky. Mala found this before she started traveling with me and brought it with her." Martha tells them, barely hesitating as she says the Rose's fake name.

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon. There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 mega joules precisely." Docherty says as she reads out the findings. The Rose already knew this, but decides to stay quiet, letting the professor work it out for herself.

"Can you recreate that?" Tom asks, excited.

"I think so. Easily, yes." Docherty announces, proud of herself.

"All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere." Martha tells Tom. They discuss how to get the sphere where they need it before settling on one definite plan. Docherty begins setting up a device to recreate the lighting with the Rose's help. A few hours later Tom is outside the plant, gun in hand, waiting. He fires three times then takes off running, a sphere following. Martha is watching for him while Docherty makes the final preparations.

"He's coming! You ready?!" Martha calls to Docherty. The Rose is waiting to the side, ready to do their job.

"You do your job, I'll do mine! Docherty calls back.

"Now!" Tom yells as he passes Docherty. Docherty turns on the power and the sphere is caught in an electrical field. It drops to the ground. The four approach, Tom has his gun aimed at it.

"That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside." Docherty says as they close in around it. The Rose stoops down and picks up the sphere, using a pair of oven mitts they found in Docherty's workspace. They carry it inside and set it on one of the work tables. Professor Docherty begins trying to open it.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the..." She trails off as the clamp opens and Docherty opens the sides like petals. "Oh my God!" She exclaims in horror. Martha and Tom peer inside, but the Rose stays off to the side. There, inside the machine, is a wizened human head attached to machinery. Lights come on and it opens its eyes. The three jump back, startled.

"It's alive." Docherty says, stunned.

"Martha. Martha Jones." The sphere says. Martha looks horrified.

"It knows you." Tom says, bewildered.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly." The sphere continues. Martha looks at it, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asks it.

"You led us to salvation." The sphere announces. The Rose closes her eyes, holding back the tears.

"Who are you?" Martha demands, stepping closer.

"The skies are made of diamonds." The sphere tells her. Martha's eyes go wide.

"No." She backs away, shaking her head. "You can't be him." She says, horrified at her discovery.

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia." The sphere says.

"Oh my God!" Martha says, holding a hand to her mouth. The Rose goes over and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"What's it talking about ? What's it mean ?" Tom asks, glancing at Martha and the sphere.

"What are they ?" Docherty asks, as confused as Tom.

"Mala. Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they ?" Tom demands. Martha takes a shuddering breath and look at him dead in the eye.

"They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future." Martha tells them. They gasp and look at the head in the sphere. It blinks a few times, unfazed by this revelation.

* * *

**There you go. That should keep you satisfied until the next chapter. And remember, seven reviews. Seven! Se-ven. Got it? Seven!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Um... Really sorry about not updating in forever. Suppose you're used to it by now. Not gonna say that I'll try to do better, 'cos I know I won't. But, um, yeah. Hope you appreciate the new chapter. See ya at the end.**

* * *

"I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine. See, when the Master was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing our friend, the Doctor, could do was fuse the coordinates. He locked them permanently. The Master can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Last year. The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe. So he found Utopia. The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything." The Rose told them.

"There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold." The sphere told them. "But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home." It sang.

"But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist." Docherty protested.

"And that's the paradox machine." Martha told her.

"What about us?" Tom asks the sphere.

"Because it's fun!" It says, then laughs madly. Tom shoots it.

"You didn't have to do that!" The Rose yells at him.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones and Miss Lupa. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?" Docherty asks. The Rose swallows.

"Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me that him and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched." She takes a case out of her pack. "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence." She pulls out a gun. The Rose winces and turns away. She really hates that gun.

"All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this." Tom shows them his own gun.

"Actually, I'd prefer you put that down, thanks." The Rose tells him.

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life." Martha says. She's going off what the Doctor and the Rose have told her.

"Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful."**  
**

"Except for this." She picks up the gun. "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord permanently." She explains. The Rose crinkles her brow. 'That's really not how it works...'

"Four chemicals? You've only got three." Tom points out. Martha nods and sighs.

"Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London." Martha explains to him.

"Then where is it?" He asks, ready to help.

"There's an old UNIT base, north London. Mala found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there." Martha tells him. The Rose remembers stumbling across them when they made a stop at an abandoned house. Martha, Tom, and the Rose start to head off.

"We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy." Tom tells them.

"You can spend the night here, if you like." Doherty suggests. Tom shakes his head.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you." He shakes her hand.

"Good luck." The professor tells them.

"Thanks." Martha says, then kisses Docherty on the cheek.

"Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?" Docherty asks her.

"She won't have to." The Rose tells her. "He's my responsibility. I'll handle him."

"You might be many things Mala, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty tells her before they leave.

* * *

Martha, Mala, and Tom creep down a dark street of row houses. They sneak past the guards and up to one of the houses. Tom knocks on the door.

"Let me in. It's Milligan." He says and the door opens and they rush in. The house is crowded with people, barely room to move.

"Did you bring food?" A woman asks. Tom shakes his head.

"Couldn't get any. And I'm starving." He says, regretfully.

"All we've got is water." The woman informs him.

"I'm sorry." Martha says. The Rose looks at all the people in sadness.

"It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning." Tom tells them. A boy walks up and tugs on the Rose's trousers.

"Are you Mala Lupa?" He asks. Rose looks down at him and nods.

"Yeah, that's me." She tells him sweetly.

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it." He begs her. The Rose looks at Martha in despair.

"Who is the Master?" A woman asks. Everyone starts talking at once.

"Come on, just leave them alone. They're exhausted." Tom tells the refugees. The Rose puts a hand on his arm and steps forward a bit.

"No, it's all right. They want me to talk and I will." She tells him.

* * *

The Rose is sitting on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house.

"We travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. And we talked to them. We told them exactly the same thing we're telling you now. There's someone out there, someone that none of you know about, but someone so important. He goes by so many names. John Smith, James McCrimmen, Theta Sigma, the Oncoming Storm, Shake. But the one name that everyone, across the Universe knows him by, is the Doctor. He's called that because wherever he goes, he helps people. He's helped the people of this world, and so many others, so many times, and not once has he ever asked for any kind of thanks. He's never even made himself known. But I've met him, and so has Martha. We've travelled with him, and we've gotten to know him. And I fell in love with him, and he fell in love with me, and we got torn apart from each other. But I came back, because he's important. And he's wonderful. He truly is fantastic." The Rose tells them, a small smile on her face. Then she becomes deadly serious. "We've given you your instructions. I just need you to spread the message."

The woman who greeted them at the door pushes her way forward.

"It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" She calls out to them. Martha and the Rose stand.

"But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!" A little boy says.

"Hide them!" A woman shouted. Tom throws two blankets at them.

"Use these!" He says as he tosses the blankets at them. The Rose and Martha crouch down and they cover them with the blankets._  
_

Tom cocks his gun and squats by the mail slot to look outside.

"He walks among us, out lord and master." A little boy says.

"Martha. Martha Jo-hones. I can see you! Out you come, little girl. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?" The Master calls out as he paces the street.

Martha and the Rose remove their TARDIS keys and shake off their covers. Everyone looks in their direction. Outside, the Master is still waiting. Martha stands by Tom at the door and puts her hand on the gun. He slowly stands. With a little smile for everyone inside, Martha and the Rose open the door and they step out. The Rose hangs back for a minute, letting him see Martha first.

"Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well." The Master taunts as Martha walks into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it." he requests. Martha takes off her pack and throws it onto the ground. The Master fires his laser at it, destroying everything inside. "And now, good companion, your work his done." he raises his laser. The Rose gasps and runs into the street. Tom follows and pulls out his gun. The Rose sees him and tries to stop him as he points the gun at the Master.

"NO!" She yells, reaching out to stop him. She's too late. The Master shoots Tom and he falls to the ground. Martha glares at the Master as the Rose moves to stand next to her.

"Well, who do we have here? Is that a Time Lord presence I sense?" He asks, taunting them. The Rose pulls herself up to her full height and squares her jaw.

"Hello Master." She greets him. His face stretches into an evil smirk.

"The Rose. what a pleasant surprise. I was disappointed when you weren't present for my rise to power. I was so looking forward to torturing you in front of the Doctor." His attention shifts back to Martha. He points the laser at her for a minute, but then drops it. "But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" He sniffs the air. "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

* * *

**Hey... Yeah. Sorry about the whole waiting thing. It's my problem though, so it's not like I'm trying to punish ou or whatever. Which would be weird, 'cause you haven't done anything wrong. Anyways, please don't hold that against me. I would still like reviews. Eight this time. So, do you want the Rose to keep her fabulous new look, or go back to classic Rose at the end of this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So, yeah. Sorry about that whole waiting for months thing that I made you guys do for that last chapter. I've been distracted by a bunch of different things and haven't really had the inspiration to continue writing for YANA. I'm back now though, so that's good. The story will be winding up soon, so start reviewing with requests for a sequel NOW! Thanks!**

* * *

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The Master says, addressing the world. The door opens and two guards escort Martha and the Rose into the room. They walks forward alone. Martha glances to the side and sees her family, the Rose glances to the other side and sees Jack. Her eyes dart forward and lock onto the Doctor's, who is standing in his cage. Her hearts clench at the sight. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Jack trying to go to them, but his guard stops him.

"Your teleport devices. In case your thought I'd forgotten." The Master demands. they hand over their manipulators. "And now…kneel." They both lower themselves to their knees. The Rose keeps her eys on the Doctor. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He goes to comm link. "Are we ready?"

_"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" _The man responds. The Master smiles at them. The Rose's stomach twists at the sight. To think that this monster was once her Doctor's best friend.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" A clock on the wall counts down the seconds. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" Outside the spheres begin to chant.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words?" Martha stays quiet and looks at him with contempt in her eyes. The Rose wants to grin, but doesn't. "No?" He looks at the Doctor. "Such a disappointment, this one. Didn't dear old Rosie here absorb the Time Vortex? This new one's useless." He taunted. The Rose grits her teeth to repress the urge to snap at the Time Lord. He turns back to Martha.

"Bow your head." She slowly lowers her head. "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward-" Martha begins to chuckle and soon the Rose joins in. "What? What's so funny?" The Master demands. Martha raises her head and continues to laugh.

"A gun?" She asks, snickering. The Master looks confused.

"What about it?" He demands. The Rose and Martha laugh harder.

"A gun in four parts?" The Rose asks, still laughing. She dissolves into belly laughs.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master informs them. 'Oh the bloody idiot!' The Rose thinks and sends to the Doctor. She sees him quirk his mouth in a small smile.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you _really_ believe that?" Martha asks. She looks at the Rose and they smile to each other.

"What do you mean?" He questions. The Doctor grips the bars to his cage tighter.

"As if I would ask her to kill." He rasps. The Rose is greatful that he sounds the same, but at the same time wishes he could still be his usual manic self.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master brags. The Rose smirks, a skill that her new body excels at.

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." The Rose informed him.

"We told her about the gun, so she'd get us here. At the right time." Martha continued.

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" The Master reminded her.

"Don't you wanna know what we was doing? Travelling the world?" Martha taunted. The Master growled.

"Tell me." He demanded of her. Martha stared him down.

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words." Martha told him.

"I did exactly what I knew would work and Martha followed suit. We walked the Earth, just talking." The Rose added, also staring down the Master.

"And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story." Martha continued.

"I told them about the Doctor." The Rose said, moving her now blue eyes to meet the Doctor's brown ones. "And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor." She finished.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asked, mocking. The Rose locked eyes with him and gave him her best defiant look.

"No. 'Cause I gave them an instruction." She stood and Martha stood with her. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!" The Master interupted. The Rose ignored him and kept talking.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment…" she paused for dramatic effect. "but with 15 satellites!" The Master looked startled.

"What?" He said, dumbfounded.

"The Archangel Network." Jack exclaimed. Martha turned and beamed at him.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word…is Doctor." The Rose finished, just as the countdown reaches zero. The Doctor lights up in a blue glow.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" The Master protests frantically.

"Doctor." Jack says, closing his eyes.

"Doctor." Francine, Martha's mum says, her eyes also closed.

"Do-" The Master tries to protest. The large plasma screens on the walls show people all across the world gathered together, all saying 'Doctor'.

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" He yells. His wife, Lucy, closes her eyes and says 'Doctor'. Jack says it again, louder.

"Doctor." Martha says, smiling. The Rose takes a deep breath and walks over to the Doctor. She opens the cage and let's him out. He floats away and becomes an old man again.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." He says, his voice almost echoing.

"I order you to stop!" The Master tells anyone who will listen. His wife says his name again.

**"Doctor" **The Rose says, out loud and in her mind. Her body has started to glow slightly golden as his name echoes across Time, all the way back to the beginning.

TheDoctor's body returns to normal.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." He tells the Master. Martha, Jack and the Rose laugh. The Master looks shocked. Using the telepathic field, the Doctor levitates.

"Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." He says. Martha runs over to her family and they hug.

"No!" The Master fires his laser at the Doctor, but the field deflects it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor apologizes.

"Then I'll kill them!" He aims the laser at Martha and her family, but the Doctor throws it across the room telekinetically. Unarmed, the Master panics. "You can't do this! You can't do- It's not fair!" The Master says, breaking down. The Rose looks at him with pity.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor tells him as he floats toward the Master. He protests and backs away, down the stairs. He's grovelling as he chants the word 'no'. "You wouldn't listen." The Master protests again and the Rose moves closer. "Because you know what I'm going to say." The Master curls into the fetal position. The Doctor lands beside the Rose and together they walk over to the whimpering Master and he wraps his arms about him. The Rose kneels on the other side and rests her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you." The Doctor whispers. The Rose repeats him.

"My children!" The Master yells.

"Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!" The spheres chant. The Doctor's eyes go wide.

"Captain! The paradox machine!" He yells. Jack motions to the soldiers.

"You men! With me! You stay here!" With that he takes some of the guards and set off.

The Master pulls out a manipulator and activates it. The Doctor yells 'no' and grabs on. They both disappear.

"Doctor!" The Rose yells. Her entire body glows golden and she disappears, following the two other Time Lords. They materialize on a rocky cliff, the Rose only seconds behind them. The Master spreads his arms wide.

"Now it ends, Doctor. Now it ends." Thunder rolls and alarms sound at the nearby shipyard.

"We've got control of the _Valiant_. You can't launch." The Doctor reminds him.

"Oh, but I've got this." He holds up small device. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!" The Master exclaimed. The Rose's hearts broke for him, for the Time Lord she used to know.

"Koschei..." She starts. The Master flinches at the use of his old nick name. The Doctor rests a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." The Doctor holds out his hand. "Give that to me." The MASTER slaps the device into his hand, reluctantly.

"Koschei, I'm so sorry. Whatever happened to you, you didn't deserve it." The Rose comments, staring at him sadly. The Master growls at her, but they fall to the ground before he can retaliate. The Earth shakes and they all struggle for the manipulator, the Doctor and the Rose fighting the Master. The Doctor manages to take them back to the Valiant.

The ship rocks as the paradox machine is destroyed. Martha stumbles and almost falls but the Doctor catches her. The Rose beams as she can fell the TARDIS begin to get healthier.

Everyone down! Time is reversing!" He grabs the Rose's hand and they fall to the floor, laying face-to-face and laugh.

Frncine spots a gun on the floor that must have fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. She looks over at the Master as he clings to the railings.

The Rose burns with regeneration energy as she returns to her original form. Exhausted, she slumps and goes limp, letting the Doctor keep her safe.

Time rolls back and on Earth, people are screaming, not knowing what is going on. They then disappear as does the statue of the Master and the shipyards. Time slows and the Valiant stills. The major cities on Earth are all back to normal.

The Doctor stands and checks controls once he's sure the Rose is secure. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." He walks turns on the comms and a male voice comes on, asking about the assassination.

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. Even the Rose's regeneration. It never was." The Doctor explained. The Rose smiled at him as she stood back up, feeling better.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asks, just to be safe.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." The Doctor tells her, smiling.

"But I remember it." Francine protests.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know." He says solemnly. He sees Clive and beams. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met." He says, smiling and shaking the mans hand.

The Master makes a break for it but is stopped by JACK as he returns.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." He turns to a guard. "Cuffs. The guard hands him a pair and he cuffs the Master's hands behind his back. "So, what do we do with this one?" He asks the group.

"We kill him." Clive suggests. The Roses's eyes widen.

"We execute him." Tish adds in. The Rose looks around in horror.

"No, that's not the solution." The Doctor protests. Francine aims a gun at the Master.

"Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." She reasons.

"Go on! Do it!" The Master begs. The Rose shoots him a look that tells him to be quite, he probably doesn't see it.

"Francine, you're better than him." The Doctor reaches out his hand and she gives him the gun.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" The Master questions. The Doctor looks at him and glances briefly at the Rose.

"You're our responsibility from now on. The only Time Lords left in existence." The Doctor answers, stepping closer to the Rose as he speaks. Jack goes over to them.

_"_Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack protests.

"No, we can't, not anymore. Unfortunately, the only safe place for him is the TARDIS." The Rose says, sadly. The Master looks disgusted.

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" He asks, revolted.

"The Rose and I need to keep an eye on you." The Doctor says. He turns to Jack. "He's not much, but he's one of the few people I have left. I've got to keep them safe.

A gunshot rings out and the Master staggers backwards. Lucy is holding the gun. Jack takes the gun from Lucy as the Doctor and the Rose run back to the Master.

"Put it down." Jack suggests softly to Lucy. The Doctor has his arms wrapped around he Master and The Rose is on his other side.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." He reassures as they lowerhim gently to the floor.

"Always the women." The Master comments. The Rose wold be insulted, but she's finding it hard to feel anything but sorrow.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor tells his best friend sadly.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" The Master asks. He coughs slightly. The Rose can feel the tears building behind her eyes.

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." The Doctor says, a bit frantically.

"No." The Master tells him, chuckling slightly. The Rose feels panic and dread build in her chests. She shakes we head at the wounded Time Lord.

"One little bullet. Come on." The Doctor says, trying to persuade his best friend and greatest enemy.

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse." The Master spits out.

"Please." The Rose chokes out. The tears have started to fall.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!" The Docor is hysterical. His voice is starting to break as be holds back his tears, barely.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" The Master asks, contempt dripping from his voice.

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only three left, there's no one else. Regenerate!" The Doctor begs.

"Please, Koschei. Please it can't end like this, not now." The Rose begs. She can't loose anyone else, even the Master.

"How about that? I win." He takes a pause. "Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" He asks. The Master doesn't get an answer, he dies after asking it.

The Doctor holds the Master close, rocking back and forth as he cries. He screams in despair and loss as the others simply look on. Rose sits next to him, silent and not moving.

"I can fix it. I can fix it. Just, just let me..." The Rose begins, her speech broken by sobs. "If I can reach the Bad Wolf... She can fix this, right? I could bring him back." She lets out a choked sob. "We don't have to loose anyone else. We could have him back, I could make him better. You, you could have your friend back." The Rose is in hysterical denial. She's not even sure if the Doctor can hear her, he's still rocking. She attempts to access the Bad Wolf, but the golden being as shielded itself. 'NO! YOU LET ME BRING HIM BACK!' She screams at the barrier in her mind. Nothing happens and she falls to a heap on the floor.

* * *

The Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre. He watches for a bit before walking away, no emotion on his face. The Rose stays only slightly longer, long enough to notice the ring as it tumbles to the shore. She bends down and picks it up for safe keeping. She follows the Doctor into the TARDIS.

* * *

Professor Alison Docherty is walking through a park when Martha runs up and gives her a bouquet of flowers.

"Just to say I don't blame you." She says before walking away.

"But who are you?" Docherty asks, calling after Martha.

* * *

Back in Cardiff, the Doctor, the Rose, Martha and Jack are standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building looked out over the bay.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha comments. The Rose looks at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. She sees the sadness in his eyes.

"Good." He says, keeping the answer short. The Rose slips her hand into his and squeezes.

"Back to work." Jack says. Both the Doctor and the Rose turn to look at him.

"You could always come travel with us. It would be nice to have the TARDIS Team back together." The Rose suggests.

"We really don't mind, though. Come with us." The Doctor adds. Jack shakes his head.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." Jack tells them seriously.

Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." He gives the Rose a slightly sad smile. He then reaches out his hand to shake Jack's,but exposes the vortex manipulator.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack protests.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." He tells him as he uses the sonic screwdriver to deactivate it. "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologize." The Doctor says, dropping Jack's wrist when he was done.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asks. The Rose feels a pang of guilt for causing that.

"I'm so sorry Jack. But I can't do anything. Even if Bad wolf was letting me use her again, I wouldn't be able to do anything. You're a fixed point, not even I could change that. You're an impossible thing Jack." 'And it's all my fault.' She adds in her head. Jack laughs.

"Been called that before." He starts to leave then turns back and salutes. The Doctor gives him a half-hearted salute in return. The Rose just waves. "Sir. Dame. Ma'am." He turns to leave again and stops. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asks, being vain as usual.

"I really don't know." The Doctor says. The Rose shakes her head, indicating she doesn't know either. Jack chuckles.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." The Doctor, the Rose and Martha are stunned. "Hmm, I'll see you." He runs across the Plas towards the water tower.

"Can't be." Martha breathes.

"No, definitely not. No." Martha and the Rose laugh. "No." The Doctor laughs slightly too.

"Jack set up our first date!" The Rose exclaims, looking at the Doctor. The both laugh.

* * *

**Whelp. There you go. Chapter nine. Wow, only one more chapter to go I think. Ten reviews for next chapter. In order to get a sequel, I will need twenty UNIQUE reviews telling me specifically that I should write a sequel. This means you can only review ONCE! So, for example, if you want a sequel, but people aren't reviewing enough, you can't go back and review other chapters to get more reviews. If you do that, your reviews will only count as one. Have fun and happy Hunting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! That's right, I'm back, and so soon too! Anyways, this is the last chapter. If you want, I'll write the next story in the rewrite. That story will of course be Voyage of the Damned. Anyways,** **enjoy!**

* * *

The Jones family is back home and together. The Doctor watches from outside as he leans against the TARDIS. The Rose sticks her head out of the doorway to watch. Francine looks out at the Doctor before he goes back inside. The TARDIS is back to normal. The canister containing his hand rests on the floor by the console. He reclines on the jump seat and puts his feet up on the console as he waits for Martha. The Rose walks over to him and nudges him until he scoots over before sitting down beside him. She reaches out to clasp his hand.

Martha enters the TARDIS and the Doctor peers around the central column. The Rose looks up when Martha enters and grins at her friend. Her smile fades when she realizes something isn't right with Martha.

"Right then!" The Doctor exclaims, getting up. "Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time. We could…I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" He realizes Martha isn't smiling and immediately sobers. "Okay." He tells her, understanding. The Rose gets off of the jump seat and walks over to stand beside him.

"I just can't." Martha says. The Doctor looks down and grasps the Rose's hand.

"Yeah." He mumbles. The Rose moves her thumb across the back of his hand to comfort him.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them." Martha explains.

"Of course not." The Doctor says. Then he smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you." He hugs her. "Martha Jones, you saved the world." He says before stepping back. The Rose stays back and smiles at them.

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best." The Rose cringed when she said that, but knew Martha didn't mean it harshly, not anymore. "But you know what? I _am_ good. You gonna be all right?" Martha asks, still protective of the daft alien.

"Yeah, I've got the Rose. We'll be fine." He says, smiling and holding the Rose's hand.

"Right, then." She hugs the Rose, gives them both a kiss on the cheek, then walks out. She starts off then turns and goes back inside the TARDIS. "'Cause here's the thing. It's like my mate Ashley, she fancied this bloke Austin. But he never looked at her twice. He liked her sure, but he was still hung up on this other girl, Kirsten."

"Is this going anywhere?" The Doctor asked, quite rudely.

"Shut up and let her talk." The Rose scolded. Martha smiled at her.

"Thanks. Anyways, when Kirsten came back, Ashley was devastated. But I told her that she had to move on. Austin was happier, and Ashely couldn't just stay hung up on him forever. I told her to get out. And this is me, getting out." Martha says. She reaches into her pocket and tosses her mobile to the Rose. "Keep that.'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, _when_ that rings, you better come running. Got it?" Martha asks them. The Rose smiles and nods.

"Got it." The Doctor replies. Martha gives them both a small smile.

"I'll see you again. And you'd better still be together." Martha threatens before walking out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor starts up the TARDIS and the Rose helps him.

"I'm much better at this now that I've bot my memories back. At least I won't be flying us into any black holes this time." The Rose jokes. Once they're in orbit around a small moon the Doctor steps away from the console and wraps his arms around the Rose.

"Rose." He breathes, nuzzling her neck. The Rose smiles and leans into his embrace. She smiles and reaches up a hand to play with his hair.

"Doctor, I love you. No matter what. As Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Mala Lupus, Rho Psi, and the Rose. And I always will. You were the first one I saw when I got my memories back, and I want you to be the last person I see before I regenerate. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts." The Rose whispered the her Doctor. She felt him smile against her neck, then he lifted his head and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Rose, I've loved you since I first saw you. When we went to the Schism, I knew that I would never love anyone more. I truly regret that my parents decided to marry me off to my wife. I wish Susan had been our granddaughter and that you and been there when I stole the TARDIS. After Gallifrey burned and I thought you died, I thought I would never love anyone ever again. But then I met this amazing pink and yellow human, and I loved her. It was crazy, I knew we would never grow old, and that she probably couldn't love someone with so much blood on his hands, but she did. And I regenerated and she still loved me. And I lost her, and it felt like loosing you all over again. But you're back, and it turns out that you're the same person, and that's fantastic. Because there are no two people I love more, even though you're the same." The Doctor confessed. The Rose beamed at him.

"Doctor, shut up and kiss me." She told him before bringing him down and crashing their lips together. It was a bit messy at first, but they both soon found their rhythm. They pulled apart, panting and just gazed at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." The Rose told him softly.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Remember, I need those 20 reviews to star a new story. Thanks so much for reviewing and following and favoriting. Love you guys!**


End file.
